Never Take The Short Cut Home After Dark
by venetian shadow
Summary: ...Because you may get eaten! Meet Lacey Lowe, walking the short cut home from work after dark. Out jumps the big bad monster and she introduces herself to it! Follow her on her journey with ghosts, angels demons and a few humans along the way!
1. In Which We Meet Our Heroine

A/N Hey guys! Another Supernatural story for you! This one is inspired by the long walk I have to take to work in the dark at the moment due to loads of snow and ice on the roads.

I'm sorry to say I don't own any thing to do with Supernatural, no matter how much I wish or try to get just a few of the rights (like the rights to the clothes that Jensen and Jared have worn, oh yeah baby, Supernatural man sweat!!! Lol!) I own nothing :( But never fear, because really with out us fans there would be nothing. So high five to all! Yip Yip!

I've rewritten all the chapters because they didn't seem to make sense and no one was reviewing or anything. Did contemplate not putting it back up for a while though.

Please review!!

Chapter One.

In Which We Meet Our Unsuspecting Heroine taking Walk Through The Woods.

Readers, meet Lacey Lowe.

Lacey Lowe stands at 5feet and 5inches tall. An average height.

She also weights 9stone, not a pound lighter nor a pound heavier.

Her hair is blond and reaches underneath her ample for her size and she is twenty three years of age.

Lacey wears a size 5 shoe and size 6 clothes and has blue eyes.

That is the physical description of Lacey Lowe.

Now how about learning about Lacey Lowe as a person?

Well, Lacey lives in a remote part of Smith County, Kansas. She works in a nursing home, and has done since she left high school all those years ago. She went on to study adult care via her job, which started as a Saturday afternoon in the kitchen lending a hand. She has held the hands of the dying, laid out the dead and takes care of the living. A job which is physically and emotionally demanding. Especially when you have the wipe the backside of an over weight woman who thinks she has the right to tell you that you are insolent and not too pretty to say sorry.

Needless to say, Lacey Lowe is used and abused and the residents, rarely gets a thank you and is over worked and under paid. She is constantly asked to cover shifts, well expected really, meaning that can work up to 70 hours a week. She also far too underpaid for the work she does.

Lacey lives in the Granny Annex above her parents garage with her cat Jeepers, so aptly named because he has a habit of jumping on her in the middle of the night purring, and scaring her half to death.

In her spare time (as and when she gets any) Lacey Lowe likes to read books, watch TV, go to the movies and hang out with her friends in bars, get very drunk and dance like a loon on Speed. Basically, she's an ordinary and every day young (ish) woman with not much about her life or looks that set her apart from any body else.

Now that we have met Lacey Lowe, allow me to tell you her tale, but brace yourself, for hers is a story not for the faint hearted. It includes prescription drugs, alcohol, sex, violence and of course, the supernatural.

Lacey Lowe was walking to work the Sunday morning that would changer her life for ever and change her perception on the world, and make her never want to sleep alone and with the lights off. It was her fifth weekend in a row at work, and by the end of the day she would have clocked up a head hurting 89 hours of work.

It was 6:00am, dark and cold in the January air. When I say dark, I mean pitch black. Lacey had on her work trousers with thick jeans over the top, three sweaters and a thick winter coat, a scarf, hat, gloves and her hood up. And she was still cold.

Lacey walked down the drive way (where she lived was a small hamlet with four houses and a long road in to town) and on the the main (sort of) road. Either side was a wooded area. To you and I observing, we would feel afraid on her behalf and have the good sense not to walk down this road even during the day, let alone on our own in the pitch black darkness.

Lacey trundled along down the narrow and sheltered road, still feeling cold, wondering what Hell certain people would have in store for her today. She wondered how many punches and kicks she would receive and how many names and snide comments would be hurled at her.

There was a rustling in the woods, but she shrugged her shoulders and never stopped walking, nor did she slow down or speed up. In her head she was running through a list of things she could do and possibly get away with to piss off the few residents that really got to her.

Bleach in the coffee? Pins in the cushions? Maybe showering a certain woman with Holy Water to see if she would melt and disappear down the drain?

The list was endless.

How about simply giving as good she gets? Well that would mean Lacey would get in to trouble, and all Lacey Lowe wanted was to keep her head down and avoid trouble. She wishes she were stronger and more confident with the residents and her co-workers, but she was just a doormat to them. Her friends outside of work saw her as confident, energetic and bubbly. The opposite of she was in work.

The rustling in the woods continued, but she didn't care. The way she saw it was; if a wolf ate her, a wolf after her. She would be a meal for the animal which would keep it alive and mean she didn't have to work in that horrid place ever again. If she were kidnapped, good. She wouldn't have to go to work. If she were mowed down by a car and left on the side of the road, good. She still wouldn't have to go to work.

Needless to say Lacey Lowe just didn't care.

Like I said, the rustling continued and she trundled on to work.

Throughout the 14 and a half hour shift, she gave false smiles, washed smelly, incontinent, old people, laid out another body, fed people and took a shed load of verbal abuse. She couldn't wait for her walk home so she could be alone and just cry.

She took the verbal and physical abuse, gave the showers, baths and changed and washed clothes and put people in to bed and then finally at 9pm it was time to walk home. All four miles in the dark.

Lacey had a car, but there had been snow, and with snow there is ice. And with snow and ice and a car in the mix (especially with Lacey at the wheel) the result would not be pudding, but a complete and utter disaster.

Now even though Lacey didn't care about what happened to her, she cared dearly for her car. A clapped out old Ford something. It meant freedom to her so it was as precious to her as a winning lottery jackpot ticket would be to you or I.

Out of uniform and back in the endless layers of clothes, Lacey Lowe began her walk home alone and in the bitter cold and darkness.

She was coming up to the last two miles, when the rustling began. The last part of her journey was a steep hill. It was a short cut really, the other road was blocked off because of the dangerous weather, so on along the wooded road our tired girl trundled, slower than usual. Hoping the bitter cold would be her demise.

And that was when the rustling took a shape, and it was not of a hungry wolf or an out of control car. It was of something Lacey had only ready about in fairy tales and never considered existed.

It was of a tall..........thing. It was ugly, and scaly and green with horns. Quite frankly, it was horrifyingly ugly and terrifyingly scary. And hungry looking.

Now to Lacey, it was a way out of another long shift tomorrow. To us it was a reason to run home screaming while shitting our pants.

It let out a sort of roaring sound. To Lacey it was the voice of her boss saying, "Don't worry about work ever again. But feel free to haunt that lady you don't like."

"Hey, I'm Lacey. And I guess your the monster at the end of the book whose going to eat me. Nice to finally meet you." She said in a dull and drone like tired voice, holding out her hand. Now this is the part where we have already run away, shamefully with brown stains on our asses.

But this actually the part where Lacey Lowe's life changes for ever, and she meets some people who are a lot easier to relate to, well ghosts and angels don't count as people really, but there are actual people who come to her rescue. Whom she naturally hates, because it means she has to think about going to work the next day.


	2. Introductions And A Telling Off

A/N Don't own any thing Supernatural related, if I did I would be far too happy and busy to sit at my desk in my cold bedroom and type out my imaginations.

Thank you KimBraindead for my first review!! I'm working on Kripke domination for us right so we can get in with the big pay packets!

Also let us play a game as we go along; guess the monster! So far, we have a hidoues green scaley thing with horns.

Chapter Two.

Introductions And Telling's Off.

"Hey, I'm Lacey. And I guess your the monster at the end of the book whose going to eat me. Nice to finally meet you." She said in a dull and drone like tired voice, holding out her hand.

The monster roared at Lacey and moved it's hideous body closer to her small and delicate frame. Run away now Lacey!!

Oh wait, she's just standing there waiting to be eaten, that's right, I guess we forgot-she wants a really good excuse so as not to go to work tomorrow morning.

"Come on dude, eat me already. I'm getting really bored just standing here!" Her dry voice said.

The two men who were silently but swiftly approaching were awestruck by this tiny girls laid back, and quite frankly, suicidal approach to something which shouldn't exist in her world.

A large scaly hand slapped her face, causing her to stumble, but she quickly regained her footing and squared up to the yucky thing in front of her.

"Come on man! That all a big ugly thing like you has got? Seriously?!" She provoked it.

"Maybe if I bought some ketchup you'd me more inclined to do the world a favour and gobble me up." She said, the thing got closer and was about to grab her and fulfill Lacey's wish and eat her all up like a fat kid eating a Mc Donalds, when out of nowhere, a huge flame made its way towards the hungry monster and covered its scaly body.

All that could be heard was a high pitched and agonizing shriek from the thing as it went up in flames.

Lacey, now annoyed she would be alive enough to go to work the following morning, turned around and gave the two men infront of her the deadliest glare she had ever given any one.

"Thanks a bunch, now I don't have an excuse to not turn up for shift tomorrow. Jerks!" If looks could kill, the two men would be more than 6 feet under right about now.

The two were rather similar, yet different.

One was well over 6feet tall, skinny and had shaggy dark brown, almost black, hair and these puppy dog eyes.

The other reached his shoulders and was stocky, well build and had shorter mousy brown hair and a leather jacket.

"What the Hell kid?!" The shorter one started.

"What do you mean "What the Hell?" And I'm not a kid FYI!" She replied, really pissed off them at this particular moment in time. Yes they were kind of, well very, good looking, but she was too angry to care right now.

"I mean; what the Hell are you dong? You see a monster and you don't walk up to it and introduce yourself to it as lunch!" The shorter guy was angry too.

"I think what Dean's trying to say is; are you alright?" The taller one spoke softly to her.

"Yeah, in the head!" The guy named Dean retorted.

"Yeah I'm fine in the head, as fine as any one can be in this fucked up world. AND STOP CALLING ME KID!!!" She shouted the last part, not as loudly as she could have done, but her voice was still raised.

Dean took a step back as she shouted and looked little cautious of the firecracker that was stood in front of him. The tall one looked worried. Still.

"Well, I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean." The tall one, Sam, told her, trying to break the atmosphere.

"I'm Lacey."

"Well Lacey, why were you antagonizing the Rugaru?" Sam asked her.

"Rugaru? What the Hell kinda name is that?" What a surprise, Lacey's feisty attitude had decided to come back to her, after deserting her all those years ago.

"It's the name of the flesh eating monster you were enticing to eat you!" Dean was pacing now, uncomfortable that some one who was not a hunter was not afraid of the Rugaru and in fact, actually wanted to be eaten.

"Yeah well, like I said to Mr Extinct whose now a smoldering pile of ash, I wanted an excuse to not go to work tomorrow." She hated repeating herself, especially when the two men had so obviously been watching her and had heard every word she had said.

"Why not just call in sick?" Dean asked.

"Because, dumb ass, I can't call in sick for ever. And being digested in a huge bad ass monsters stomach is a way better and more perminant excuse." Lacey's voice was still dry and blunt, a factor that had surprised both the men that stood before her.

"You hate your job?" Sam asked gently, he didn't want to get on her bad side.

"I guess, I kinda just spent the last six years on auto pilot and never really thought about it much. I guess I've kinda been like a robot. It sucks, everything sucks. No matter how well I do my job, no one lives through old age and disease." She was lowering her barrier, something she internally scorned herself for.

"Now if you don't mind, I need to shower and sleep for work tomorrow, I hope your satisfied about foiling my master plan." She walked past them and continued the route home.

"Lacey, hold up a sec!" Sam called and jogged up to her, damn she moves fast!

"What now, Lanky?" She turned to give him another death glare.

Sam took out a piece of paper and pen and wrote his number on the paper and handed it to her.

"If you need anything, call." He said.

Lacey reluctantly took the paper and raised one eye brow and looked at him.

"You think I'm going to need rescuing? I'm not exactly a damsel in distress you know?" She replied, dryly.

"I know, it's just in case."

Lacey rolled her eyes and turned and walked the last two miles home in silence. Leaving the two men completely dumbfounded.


	3. Spying On The Winchesters

A/N Don't own any thing to do with Supernatural. Have tried to bargain with Eric Kripke, but then I was asked by some big and burly police men to leave. What else can I do Kimmy????

As always, please review! Am loving the one's I'm getting so far, keep them coming!!

Chapter Three.

The Winchester Brothers.

Lacey turned and began walking her last two miles home, the two brothers exchanged a look. A look as if to say "What the Hell?"

"You gave her your number? Seriously dude,the girls screwed up!" Dean seemed a tad annoyed, maybe because she was making friends with monsters, or maybe because she didn't seem to respond to him and his looks and bad boy image like most women he came across.

"Well yeah." Sam replied, he didn't know why he gave Lacey his number, but it seemed like the right thing to do. Plus he had a feeling they might need her as much she might need them in the not too distant future.

"Why Sammy?" Dean had his shorts in a bunch right about now.

"Because I had a feeling." Sam responded.

"You had a feeling? Like what? You need to get laid dude!"

"Shut up Dean."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Lets get outta here. I need a beer."

The brothers turned and walked in the opposite direction Lacey had gone and walked three miles until they were back at their car.

Dean put the car in gear and drove toward the seedy and cheap motel on the outskirts of town that they were staying at.

The journey was silent between the men, the only sound was the engine and the music.

Dean pulled up in the parking lot of the Juniper Motel and got out, Sam followed and Dean locked the car up. They strode over to their room in silence.

Dean flopped on the bed and Sam sat at the small table in the middle of the room.,

"What's up Sammy?" Dean said.

"Nothing, I just...I think we can help Lacey."

Dean scoffed.

"How? I mean sure, she has a screw loose, making friends with monsters, but she's not got any demons chasing her. Hell, she's probably chasing them!"

"What if it runs deeper, she didn't freak out at the Rugaru, she seemed lost Dean."

"lost? Sammy, please. She's got your number, if she's as lost as you think she is, she'll ring you for directions. Meantime, I'm going to get a beer. Want one?" Dean stood up.

"No, thanks." Sam replied.

"well Sammy, don't wait up all night for Little Miss Secure to call." And with that, he strode out the door and over to the bar, leaving Sam with his thoughts.

Was Lacey suicidal? Or just shocked at what she saw and pushing boundaries to give herself a reality check?

What ever she was doing, Sam didn't like it one bit.


	4. Please Forgive Me

A/N Own nothing Supernatural related. Wish I did, like thousands of other people out there. I own what you don't recognize.

Hope you liked the last chapter!!! Here's something a little more emotionally dark for you. Mainly consists of depression. It might a bit too dark for some, so please don't get offended or upset. Please?

As always, thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot to me. And please keep them coming in!!

Chapter Four.

Please Forgive Me, I Won't Be Home In A While.

Lacey walked home, pissed that she had been foiled.

"Monsters don't exist! Well, they aren't supposed to, but apparently they do. And now I can't even get eaten by one because apparently where there's monsters, there's heroes. Damn it. Why give me a hero when it's too late?" Lacey spoke aloud.

"Stupid men! Who do they think they are trying to save some one who doesn't want saving? From something that just isn't supposed to be real! The sheer cheek of it!" She raved.

Lacey trundled home, she was so mad that she got home quicker than usual, her legs channeling her aggression and annoyance, and her feet pummeling the route home.

Lacey let herself in to her annex above her parents garage, she fed the cat quickly and threw her back pack and shoes in the general direction of her bed. It was one room, little kitchen, living room and bedroom all in one ,only the bathroom was separate. It wasn't much but it meant not being under the same roof as her mother.

Lacey and her mother did not get along would be like calling Jack the Ripper a misunderstood kitten with mites. Lacey had so aptly nicknamed her mother "Hurricane Helena" when she was seven years old, and as the years went by, the hurricane got bigger, stronger and more destructive and dangerous. Lacey's father, Harold, could not control his wife, nor could he force her to take her meds.

It was Lacey that Helena leaned on, she leaned on her young and weary daughter too much. It was unhealthy. It meant Lacey had to be the mother, while Helena was the mentally weak and twisted child.

Helena hadn't had a good life with her parents and ran away from home aged sixteen, which was when she met Harold. He had caught her shoplifting and followed her to Cardboard City, where all the homeless in Detroit go. His father had been a rich wealthy man but Harold had gone to live with his uncle aged nineteen for college. He confronted Helena bought her food, she told him her life story;her father drank and her mother was absent.

Harold was everything that she had wanted;rich. Blue blooded even. So she managed to seduce him, two years later they were married. Five years later, Harold was working for his families enterprise and Helena was a lady of leisure, studying American Literature part time and shopping part time.

Then another year later, Lacey had come along, and Helena had begun to unravel.

Doctors said it was Post Partum Depression, but Harold had sensed it had all begun long before they were married, but vowed to support his wife any way.

Helena was medicated up to the eye balls, tablets every eight hours, even if she was asleep.

Four years later it had all gotten out of control; Helena was shopping and drinking, having affairs and smoking while Harold worked his fingers to the bone.

Helena would have violent fits of anger and lash out at poor Lacey and Harold and even the hired help. They lived in the huge manor estate chosen by Helena, decorated how Helena wanted it, and they drove what Helena chose and wore what Helena chose. Yet she still was not happy.

Another two years later, Harold was working nineteen hours a day to be out of his wife's way. The staff had walked out and they had to hire more, who then walked out. Lacey came home from school, walking for two hours after Helena had forgotten to pick her up.

Lacey walked up to the bathroom, her little bladder bursting, only to find her mother in the bath. The bubbles had long disappeared, the water had turned a deep crimson red and the smell was salty and tangy.

That was when Lacey saw her mothers face, pale and distant. She screamed and screamed until the gardener who had only gone to the house to hand in his notice heard little Lacey's screams and ran to her to see what the commotion was.

When Mr Tomas had seen what the little girl in front of him had seen, he picked her up and ran down the stairs, put her in the play room and dialled 911. He waited while the paramedics revived the woman and he gave a statement and watched as little Lacey was taken by child services.

Harold had somehow managed to buy his way out of the situation, "a little money under the table goes a long way", he was always telling Lacey.

That was when Lacey became the mother of the household. She helped her father interview staff, sorted wage slips and medicated her mother. Now because Lacey was playing nurse, she was the one on the front line of Helena's viscous verbal and physical attacks.

Since she was fourteen years old, Lacey had been living in an annex her father had built. She wanted it simple but at the same time, she wanted it to be like the apartments she saw on TV, only her mother had gotten her claws in to the builders, and Lacey had ended up with a hovel.

Now that Lacey had showered and changed for bed, she sat in silence and listened to her mother screaming at her father, for no reason other than he wore the blue tie when he should have worn the white tie to work today.

Lacey gets out of her bed and goes to her kitchen cupboard under the sink and removes one of the panels. She takes out an old oak and ivory jewelry box and goes to sit on her bed.

Lacey opens the box, in it is her passport, birth certificate, insurance documents and under that is one thousand dollars cash and a tobacco tin and various pill boxes. She reached under her bed to her large hold all and places the box in the bottom of the bag, and gets up and dresses her self in black jeans, back shirt, black jersey and her black heavy weight biker boots she bought three years ago and have lasted her ever since with out so much as a hint of leaking. she grabs her black beaten and weathered leather jacket out her closet and tosses it on her bed. she throws in to her bag; three pairs of under wear, two bras and three pars of socks, black trousers, grey trousers and stone wash blue jeans, and another pair of black jeans, a navy blue long sleeved t-shirt, a white long sleeve t-shirt, a red tank top, a black tank top and her pyjamas she had been wearing which consisted of three quarter length sweat pants and a huge long sleeved foot ball shirt. There's still plenty of room the bag, so she grabs her wash kit, make up deodorant and hair brush and piles it in her bag. She shoves in her phone charger and iPod and the lead to go with it and then adds her jewelry wrap which contains gold, silver, platinum, diamond, garnet and ruby covered items of jewelry. She also puts her purse in her bag and zips it up.

She writes a note; Forgive me, I won't be home in a while, please feed the cat-Lacey.

She dials Sam's number and he answers after a few rings.

"Hello?" He says, she feels relieved.

"It's Lacey. Where are you?" She asks.

"Juniper Motel on the edge of town, why? You ok?" He sounded worried.

"I'm fine. Listen, can you stay there and wait for me? I'll be with you in about ten minutes."

"Um.....Sure. You're really ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I'm awake and bored. See you in a few."

Lacey hung up the phone. If she was going to go with them, she was going to need more than what she had already packed.

She put her bag by the door and grabbed her sleeping bag out the closet and another hold all, in that she put all her fairy tale books form when she was a kid, the really old one with scary pictures. Seeing as the monster she saw tonight was in one of the books, she figured it'll come in handy. Smart girl.

She also grabbed the silver knife and its sheath her grandfather had given her for her twenty first birthday before he died, that went in the bag too. So did the six pack of beer in her fridge.

She grabbed her keys and bags and note and headed out to her car.

She stuck her note under her fathers windscreen wiper and loaded up her car and got in.

"Right Lacey, lets haul ass outta here!" She said to her reflection as she started the engine, and then sped the whole way to the Juniper Motel where Sam said he was staying.


	5. Save Me, Please

A/N Own nothing to do With Supernatural, only what you don't recognize.

Hope the last chapter was ok and not too dark or anything.

Please keep the reviews coming :D

Chapter Five.

Save Me, Please.

Dean had gone to the bar to no doubtedly get drunk and pick up a chick or two, leaving Sam in the motel room thinking over the encounter they had with Lacey when he had a phone call from the woman in question, wanting to know where he was staying in order to see him.

The door knocked and Sam went to answer it, only he wasn't getting there very fast and Lacey wasn't waiting. She opened the door and walked straight it.

"You know, seeing as monsters are real, you should maybe considering locking your door." She said, placing her bags on the bed nearest to the door, undoing the duffel and pulling out a six pack of beer.

Sam, lost for words and slightly taken aback by Lacey just walking through the door, and making her self at home, couldn't think if anything to say. So Lacey continued.

"Then again, I see no point to worry about locking a door, seeing as monsters could just as easily break it down rather than use their manners." She sat down on a chair and put her feet up on the table and started drinking a beer.

"Want one? 'Cause you can just help yourself." She said, pointing to the beers on the table. Sam merely nodded and sat down next to her and begun to drink a beer of his own.

"SO this is what you guys do? Go around hunting the big, the bad and the ugly?" She asked. Sam thought there would be no need to sugar coat it, she had already seemed ok with the supernatural.

"Yeah." He said, then took another sip.

Lacey nodded and took another sip herself.

"How do you pay for your rooms and gas? 'Cause I sure as shit ain't paying you for apparently rescuing me."

"Credit cards, hustling pool, that kinda thing." He told her.

"Like credit card fraud?"

"Well we apply and they send them. Nout our fault they're only happy to oblige."

"Fake names?"

"Yeah, use motel addresses and PO Box addresses."

"Useful. So where you heading next?"

"We don't have anything to do at the moment so probably South Dakota."

"What's there?"

"Family friend we work with, he tunes up Deans car too."

"Cool. Can I come?"

"I say sure, but Dean's another story."

"Why would you say yes? Don't even know me?"

"I have a feeling, a friend of ours told me we might bump in to you."

"Bump in to me? The same friend in Dakota told you that?"

"No, a different friend, he's kinda psychic about stuff."

"A psychic?"

"Yeah, it's alot to get your head around at first, but it gets easier."

"Sure. Want another beer?"

"Sure."

Sam's phone went off and he answered.

"Hey Dean, what's up?" He said.

Obviously Lacey can't hear what's being said, but shall we have a little listen? A little eves dropping can be good for the soul, I'm sure of it!

"Hey Sammy, bars practically dead. There's one helluva butch looking bar maid serving too, want food?" Dean asked.

"Uh, Sure, food sounds good. Bring extra, I'm starving." Sam replied, not wanting to tell Dean Lacey was there.

"Will do, extra fries, burger that kinda thing?"

"Yeah, the usual. See you soon."

"See ya."

Sam hung up the phone and looked at Lacey.

"Not telling the boss I'm here? Sneaky Sam, I like it." She smiled, finishing her second beer and starting on a third.

"Well, if I told him, he probably wouldn't have come back. You like burgers right?"

"Of course I like burgers, I like food."

"Dean's doing the food run. Should be here in ten minutes."

"Good, I'm hungry."

"When did you last eat?"

"Well let's see, it's midnight now, I last ate at three this afternoon. So that's nine hours ago."

"So you're more that a bit hungry." He joked, she smiled, and he felt relieved.

"Yeah, more than a little. Thirsty too, you got more beer right?"

"Dean's probably getting some, he usually does. Might be some Jack in his bag, but you'll have to flutter your lashes for that one."

"I've done a lot more for a lot less, no sweat." She smiled taking swig. Sam wondered what she meant by that, but pushed it to the back of his mind and took another swig.

A few moments later Dean walked in, and noticed Lacey immediately.

"Oh Hell no Sammy! What's Little Miss Crazy doing here?" He said, shoving Lacey's feet off the table and putting the food bags and beer down.

"Dean, you have no idea what crazy it is, so until you do, don't call me that, ok?" She said, giving a death glare. "OOooooh food! Thanks!" She said, rummaging through the bags.

"What's ok for me eat guys?" She asked innocently.

"She's staying for food?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah Dean, she's staying for food." He replied.

Dean rolled his eyes and sat at the chair between he two, Lacey giving him her innocent smile and titling her head.

"Please don't smile, it's scary." He said, handing her a double bacon cheese burger, large fries and coke.

"Thanks." She said, dryly, not smiling any more, diving straight in to her food.

The three ate in silence, which took all of five minutes, if that. Dean was the first to speak.

"We'll head to Bobby's in the morning Sam. Make sure you put the cat out before you go to bed." He stood up and put his trash in the bin and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Excuse me, but this cat won't be put out before bed." Lacey retorted.

"Huh?" Dean was actually a little confused, but deep down he could see what was going to happen.

"Dean, Lacey's coming with us." Sam informed his brother.

"Says who?" Dean argued.

"Says Cas, Dean. And me. She's coming with us, don't argue."

Dean was about to protest, when Sam gave him his puppy eyes, dean rolled his eyes in response.

"Fine, but she sleeps with you. I don't where she's been."

"Actually, I'll take the couch Dean, but thanks for the offer." Lacey said with sarcasm.

And this is how Dean unknowingly began to save Lacey Lowe.


	6. Meeting Bobby, Castiel And Keira?

A/N I do not own anything Supernatural related, only my idea. I don't own Keira either, KkimBraindead does, check out her work if you haven't already.

Sorry for the long wait between chapters, I've been working a lot.

Please read and review, I really like the feedback!!! Like I said, these chapter have all been rewritten and would like to hear your thoughts on them.

Chapter Six.

Metting Bobby, Castiel and Casper.

Lacey spent that night on the sofa of the Winchester's motel room, then she followed them to Bobby's house. She is still currently following the lovely black Impala along the boring, straight highway.

Dean had explained that Bobby was like a father to them and had guided them ever since their father had passes away on all things supernatural, Dean also explained that Bobby was rather fond of the word ejit, and often called him and Sam ejit's, which Lacey found amusing.

They were traveling along the last three miles of their journey. They had started rather early that morning, stopping only once for gas and food. It was now rather late at night.

Sam being polite, as always, rang Bobby in advance and told him of his newest guest who would be arriving with them that evening. Bobby had no idea what to expect, the new addition to the trio had been briefly described as feisty and a real fire cracker. He had also heard that she had put Dean in his place, this caused him to chuckle.

Now the two cars were pulling up on to Bobby's land, Lacey began to feel rather nervous. What if this man Bobby didn't want her there? Or what if he didn't like her? Thought she was a looser?

Taking in a deep breath, Lacey put those thoughts to the back of her mind, she had managed to wedge herself comfortably between the Winchester's in very little time, so why wouldn't her hurricane of a personality win over the other guy?

The two men got out of their lovely sleek, black Impala, and Lacey followed their actions, grabbing her bags and walking over to them, not even bothering to lock the car. Why should she be worried about locking doors now? After all, a locked door would be no problem to one of the vast creatures out in the world that would try to eat her as a snack.

"How did you cope with the drive?" Sam asked, taking one of Lacey's bags from her and holding it in his spare hand, walking with her and his brother to the porch of the house they would be staying in.

"Was fine. Music kept me company." She said, stopping at the door, pausing.

Dean knocked and it was opened by a stout man, with a sandy beard and a trucker hat resting upon his head.

"Dean, Sam. Good to see you boys." He said, in a fatherly voice, quickly giving a man hug to each of the guys.

"Hey Bobby, got beer?" Dean asked, with a grin.

"Always, it's in the usual place." Bobby replied, Dean walked in to the house and Bobby turned to look at Lacey.

"Bobby, this is Lacey, she's going to be keeping us company for a while." Sam said, pushing her toward the bearded man slightly, as if to encourage her to say hello.

"Bobby Singer, nice to meet you." Bobby held out his hand, and Lacey looked at it, not really comfortable with any bodily contact.

"Lacey Lowe. How do you do?" She asked shyly, hating the awkward situation of the primary meeting.

"Come on kids, there's food in the stove if you're hungry. Got a room made up for you too Lacey. I'll show you. Sam, serve up." Bobby said, taking Lacey's bag from Sam and leading her in to the house. Sam nodded at her as if to tell her to follow and gave a reassuring smile. Lacey followed Bobby through the kitchen, where Dean was on his second beer and had already made himself at him by removing his jacket and dumping his bag.

Bobby led the now shy Lacey up the stairs and down the bottom of the hall way and in to a small room with an old open fire place on the far wall from the door which had a stack of books in it, obviously the fireplace was no longer in use, on the right hand side was a night stand and a single bed, on the left was a small desk. On the wall next to the door there was an old chest of drawers with a mirror above it on the wall and a radiator next to it. Above the side of the bed was a high bay window with wooden shutters. The walls were cream and the carpet was cream too. Nice and simple, plain like Lacey.

"The bathroom's right next door, I'll get you some towels. You come on down when you're ready." Bobby put her bag down next to Lacey's feet and turned to walk out.

"Thank you." She said in a meek voice. Bobby nodded, gave a small smile and left to get towels. He closed the door behind him, wanting to give the young woman some space, he decided to leave to towels folded on the floor by the door, so as not to disturb her.

Lacey dumped the bag she was holding on the bed and went and picked the other one up and dumped it next to the other.

Silently, Lacey unpacked her underwear, pyjama's and clothes and put them in the drawers. She took out her jewelry box and placed it in the drawer of the night stand and takes out her wash kit and places the items on the chest of drawers and looks at herself in the mirror. All she sees is plain little Lacey Lowe, the girl with the weight of her mother's problems on her young shoulders. Returning to her bags, she took out the knife and placed it on top of her jewelry box in the drawers and slid the other bags under her bed.

She brushed her hair and sprayed her under arms and clothes with her body spray and opened the door to leave, there on the floor were the fresh towels. Lacey picked them up and placed them on her bed, switched off the light and made her way downstairs.

When she got to the top of the stairs, Lacey saw her, another girl who had the same slim build, hair the same length, but thick, and a glossy chestnut colour, and big brown eyes. She looked tanned, like she'd been on holiday recently. She was standing by the bathroom door, looking at Lacey, not saying a word and not moving.

Lacey gave a smile small as of to say hello and gave a small wave. The chestnut haired girl looked shocked that she had been acknowledged, and took a step backwards in to the bathroom. Lacey shrugged her shoulders and walked downstairs thinking; if she doesn't want to say hey back, why bother?

Lacey made her way in to the kitchen where Bobby had served the three of them food, and saw Lacey in the door way. He stood up from the table and pulled out the extra chair that hadn't been there when she walked through the door.

"Hungry kid?" Bobby asked. Lacey sat down and nodded. "Thirsty?" Lacey nodded again.

Bobby began to serve up a jacket potato, pork chops and vegetables and poured her a glass of fruit juice and sat the plate and glass down infront of her and went back to his chair opposite her and got back to his meal.

"Thank you. It smells great." Lacey gave a meek smile and began to eat. The taste was wonderful. She hadn't eaten much the last week and the flavours and smells of the food over took her senses. She didn't rush her food, wanting to appreciate the hard work that had gone in to the meal, and to savour the taste.

"So the boys tell me you tried to shake hands with a Rugaru. You weren't scared?" Bobby asked, now he had finished eating.

"Not really. I thought maybe I was hallucinating or something." She replied, sipping her drink. She hadn't had juice in years, normally it was water, coffee or beer that she drank, and the odd bottle of hard liquor.

"Hallucinating? You smoked pot that day or what?" Dean asked, scoffing down and extra pork chop.

"No, I had a pretty big head ache so I took some pain killers and they were kind of strong." Lacey lied, they didn't need to know that she jimmied the lock on the treatment room and snuck out a stash of Morphine pills and Vicodine.

Sam looked at her and then got up and got four beers out the fridge and offered her one.

"Whoah there Sam, no underage drinking in my house." Bobby protested.

"I'm not underage." Lacey insisted, really wanting the beer.

"You're not?" Bobby looked surprised.

"I'm 23, you can even look at my papers if you want." She smiled at felt herself loosen up at the look on the older mans face when she otld him her age.

"I believe you kid, help yourself to beer." Bobby smiled back, and Dean finished eating.

"Any desert?" Dean asked.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"There is a pie, but it's store bought. In the fridge, apple." Bobby said, Lacey watched on at the interaction between the three men. It was nice they were all comfortable with each other.

"Great, pie!" Dean stood up and went over to the fridge.

"Make sure every one gets a slice too boy, it's not just for you!" Bobby joked as he got up and starting getting a bowl and spoon for every one.

Lacey stood up and started to collect the dishes and took them over to the sink. Sam got up and helped her by running water in the sink and adding the liquid soap to make the bubbles. Lacey placed the dished in the sink and Sam turned off the tap when there was enough water to cover the dishes and they both returned to the table. Bobby had divided the pie in to four pieces and had added ice cream to each bowl. Dean was already half way through eating his.

"Dean, you know there isn't going to be a major shortage of pie in the world any time soon, slow down!" Lacey said to him, giving him a nudge in his arm with her shoulder.

Bobby let out a quiet chuckle and Sam gave a snort as they saw Dean getting told off by little Lacey.

Dean stopped eating and looked gobsmacked.

"I like pie. Eat up or I'll eat yours too." he retorted going back to wolfing down his pie. Lacey looked a little threatened and began to eat her pie, keeping her arm that was closest to Dean around her bowl as if to shield her desert from him.

The conversation changed from hardly anything to previous hunts and how Dean would always chat up any waitress serving them at diners just to get the bigger piece of pie. Lacey smiled and let out a laugh. Then the chestnut haired girl walked through the room and stood behind Bobby, looking directly at Lacey. Lacey looked at her back, not blinking.

"Hey Lacey, you ok?" Sam nudged her. She suddenly came back down to the earth and looked at Sam.

"Huh?" She asked.

"I asked if you were ok, we've been trying to get your attention for ages, you were starting off in to space." He explained.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just wondering who that girl was." Lacey looked to where she was standing, but she was gone from sight.

"What girl?" Sam asked.

Realizing no one else had seen her she made her excuses.

"Never mind, I'm tired. Do you guys mind if I bail on washing the dishes and go to bed?" She asked, looking around the table.

"You go ahead Lacey, these two ejits can wash up for a change." Bobby said.

"Thanks." Lacey said, standing up, and leaving the room and going upstairs. Long days driving obviously didn't agree with her and her eyes.

Lacey walked in to the room, and switched on the desk lamp before switching off the big light, she closed the shutters and got her night clothes out the drawer and changed, then folded her day clothes and put them on the creaky old desk chair and slid beneath the covers. It took all of five minutes for Lacey Lowe to fall asleep.

Now while Lacey's eyes were closed, she dreamed of Dean, the two of them were walking through the woods by her house and it had been snowing, every tree and and rock was covered in white snow, glittering in the sunlight. The paths were a soft green and Godrays fell gracefully through the trees and landed on a large oak love seat not far from where they were.

Dean and Lacey were running playfully tagging each other as they headed towards the bench. For some reason, they were barefoot and she was in a lilac sundress and he was in jeans and a white shirt.

They reached the bench laughing and sat down. Dean sat closer to Lacey and stroked her cheek.

"You can be free here, smile more. You're beautiful." He said, leaning in to her, she thought he was ging to kiss her.

Lacey stirred and opened her eyes to find a large brown set starting in to hers, rather too close for comfort.

Lacey let out a scream and ran out of her bed and down towards the stairs.

The three men had heard the bloodcurdling scream and all scrambled out the lounge. Dean had been the first one up the stairs and Lacey smacked in to him with such force, Dean tumbled down the stairs backwards and landed at the foot of the stairwell in Sam;s lap and Lacey on top.

If none of the men had been so concerned about her, they would have found the situation funny.

"Lacey, you ok?" Bobby asked, helping the light weighted girl off from Dean and Sam who were in a heap on the floor.

"Yeah I'm fine, but maybe you could stop your daughter from disrupting my sleep and freaking me out!" She said, a little faster and louder than she had interned to.

"Daughter?" The three men said in unison.

"Yeah, you know, the pretty brunette, bit taller than me, brown eyes. Ring any bells at all?" She asked sarcastically.

When Lacey had managed to compose herself, she looked at each of the men individually, and they all looked like they had no clue what she was talking about.

"What? Am I talking Chinese? Say something!" She said.

Dean and Sam had now scrambled to their feet and stood at the foot of the stairs.

"There's no one else here Lacey. Just us." Sam told her, he looked worried.

"That headache you had, still got it?" Dean asked.

"No." Lacey said. "And there has to be some one else here, she was standing by the bathroom when I came downstairs earlier, and stood behind Bobby at dinner, and she was, like, two inches away from my face when I woke up just now." Lacey explained.

"Lacey, there has never been another girl living here." Bobby said.

"What?" She said, feeling a little embarrassed about her out break.

"Come with me kid." He put a hand on her shoulder and steered her towards the study and sat her down on a large, old leather couch and went to the other side of the room, when he came back, he handed her a glass and poured a medium sized amount of whiskey in to it. She gulped it down in one, so he poured her another.

"Try not to gulp this one." He sat opposite her in a large arm chair and poured himself a glass and put the bottle down on the floor by his feet.

"She was there Bobby, I smiled at her and waved hello earlier and she looked at me like I was form outer space or something."

"Uh huh." He said, sipping his whiskey.

"I'm must be loosing my mind, saying hi to monsters that aren't meant to exist and seeing girls that aren't there." Lacey looked up to Bobby with a serious look on her face. "That monster was real right? I didn't imagine that?"

"It was real kid, but this girl, that's got me stumped."

Dean and Sam came in to the room.

"Nothing there Lace, you ok?" Dean said, concerned. Sam had a similar look on his face to his brothers, one of concern.

Right now, the three men are wondering if the young woman they have allowed to enter in to their lives is crazy. The answer is no, she's just seeing a ghost.

"Dean." A stern voice said, as a scruffy yet professional looking man in a beige trench coat, black trousers, white shirt and loose black tie suddenly seemed to appear in the room, causing Lacey to jump. Well wouldn't you? I would if I had encountered a monster, seen a girl no one else can see and suddenly have some one appear in a room when they had made no sound on entrance.

"Cas, any chance you could learn to knock?" Dean said in a gruff voice.

The new man in the room looked apologetic.

"My apologies. We have word on something that is going to need your full attention." The dark haired, suited man said.

"And what's that?" Dean asked.

"An Aswang has been summoned by a group of young girls casting spells. I need you to deal with this before Uriel discovers the demon and the young girls. I fear what he may do to them." Castiel informed the men, he hadn't noticed Lacey, shaking like a a frail leaf in the wind on the couch.

Lacey looked at the glass in her hand and downed the rest of its contents in one go.


	7. Magically Moving Pages

A/N Don't own any thing Supernatural related nor do I own any of the creatures, I found them in The Mythical Creatures Bible by Brenda Rosen, I don't own Keira either, she belongs to KimBraindead, so thank you for letting me use her!!!

Thank you all to the reviews and the adds, it spurs me on to write more. Also, I am looking for a Beta Reader to just double check my work as I do tend to make sum pretty silly mistakes and don't realize until someone points them out to me.

Chapter Seven.

Magically Moving Pages.

Sam went over to the couch and sat next to her, just to offer silent comfort and support. It wasn't until this moment that Castiel noticed the tiny woman.

Dean saw that Castiel was looking over at her, with a questioning look on her face, he turned back to Dean.

"Dean, we need to speak privately." Castiel said, seriously.

"Sure." Dean left the room and Castiel followed, they walked in to the kitchen, leaving Bobby, Sam and Lacey alone.

"So there was no one up there huh?" Lacey asked Sam, not really needing to know the answer.

"Nope, no sign of a break in either." He told her.

"What next? Send me to a shrink?" She asked, worried he would actually say yes.

"Lacey, I think what you need to do is if she appears to you again, talk to her."

"Talk to her?"

"What are you, crazy?" Bobby spoke up.

"No, I think if we knew what she wanted, we could have a better idea of what to do next. See if it is a spirit." Sam said, Dean went crazy when he told him about his idea.

"Boy, if there was a ghost in this house, don't you think I would know about it?" Bobby said.

"This house isn't ghost proof Bobby, your basement is, but not the actual house." Sam told him.

"How is your basement ghost proof?" Lacey asked Bobby.

"It's a panic room, demon proof, ghost proof." Bobby informed her.

"If it's a ghost proof, could I move in to it?" Lacey said, hoping they would either say yes, or take her question as a joke.

"That's not a bad idea." Bobby said to her.

"Lacey, we need you to talk to this girl. Find out what she wants." Sam said.

"You're talking about using the poor girl as bait Sam!" Bobby was red alert now Sam has said this. "We should get Lacey downstairs, get her safe until we figure out if it's a spirit or-"

"Or what?" Lacey asked, fed up of being talked about as if she weren't in the room. "Or if I'm seeing things? Attention seeking?"

"No, it could be a spirit that followed you here or something that's been in the house all this time." Bobby said, feeling bad that he had given off the vibe he thought she making the sight of the girl up.

The three sat in silence, until Lacey spoke up.

"I think I'd like another drink if that's ok?" She asked, hoping she wasn't being rude.

"Sure." Bobby passed her the bottle. She could have drunk the whole lot in less than an hour, but thought maybe just one more glass would be the better option, so Lacey poured herself a small amount and handed the bottle back to Bobby.

You see, even though Lacey is teeny tiny, she can put away a lot of alcohol, and thanks to the years of practice alone in her room, in the corners of parties and at the bars that would serve underage teens, she can put away a lot of booze and hold it as if she were only mildly jolly drunk, when in fact she was leatherd!

She handed Sam her glass to offer soe, but he shook his head, got up and started to look through the books that were littered all around the room.

"What did that guy say he needed help with?" Lacey asked, curious and trying to be helpful.

"That was Castiel, he pops up every now and then. He said he needed help with an Aswang. Heard of that Bobby?" Sam spoke.

"Sounds familiar, but nothing springs to mind." He said, getting up and riffling through the books as well. Lacey decided to put her backside in to gear and help. She stood up, placed er glass on the large, old oak desk and looked around. SO many books to choose from, she had no idea where to begin to look.

Suddenly, a big headache came on, causing her to close her eyes tightly, put one hand on the desk for support and one to her forehead. The pain was so intense, she held her breath, hoping to pass out so it wouldn't get any worse.

Her eyes were shut, yet she saw it. The book she needed. A big, heavy old thing, black cover, the edges of the pages were a deep emerald green, the cover was faded, she couldn't make out any particular detail, the spine of the book was badly damaged too. It looked about the size of three shoe boxes side by side. Then as soon as the headache came, it went again, taking away the image it had bought to Lacey's closed eyes.

When Lacey opened her eyes, she saw Sam was stood next to her, holding her up to support her, and Bobby looked at her concerned.

"You ok?" Sam asked.

"Headache. I think I might know what book we need." She said.

"Go on." Bobby said to her, edging closer.

"It's big, like really huge, black, heavy. The writing on the front is faded, the spine is damaged and the pages are outlined dark green." She said.

"That could be any book." Sam said to Bobby.

"I think I know the one you mean." Bobby went over to the door and ran up the stairs. Sam and Lacey looked at each other, puzzled.

"Get those headaches a lot?" Sam asked her.

"Not really."

"You said you had one at work the other day."

"Yeah, I saw the monster when I had the headache, as quick as I saw it, it just disappeared."

"Has it happened before?"

"A few times, I just thought it was really bad De Ja Vu, or too many prescription meds."

"Prescription meds?"

But before Lacey could answer, Bobby came bursting through the door with the book in his arms. It really was huge, and by the red on Bobby's face, it was heavy too.

"Found it, in the fireplace in your room. Hope you don't mind." He informed, sitting the heavy book down with a thud on the desk.

Lacey put her hand on the cover and lifted it off again. As soon as she did this, the pages started to flip over until nearly all the pages had been turned over.

The page they were now looking at, was the page with the demon on it. The Aswang.

There was a picture, a winged woman who was naked. She had viscous looking teeth and lethal claw like hands, she had wings and long, wild black hair.

"The Aswang." Lacey read out loud. "Originally a predatory creature from the Philippines, can appear as a winged woman, a dog or snake. Robs graves and eats the dead bodies, replacing the corpse with the trunk of a tree in which is carved a likeness of the corpse, feeds on small children devouring the hearts and be killed with a stingray tail or silver sword. It is believed that throwing salt over the Aswang can cause the skin of the creature to burn, temporarily weakening it until it can be killed." Lacey looked from the book to Sam and then Bobby.

"So basically, teenage witch wannabe's have summoned this thing?" Bobby asked.

"Well the information we were given wasn't very specific." Sam said.

"Your friend didn't say where this thing was, did he?" Lacey asked.

"About one hundred miles from here." The stern voice came from in front of them, from the man who appeared earlier, who had left the room with Dean, and was now in front of them, behind the desk.

"Sammy, Bobby, can I talk to you guys for a sec?" Deans voice came from behind them. This caused Lacey to jump yet again.

"Sure, be there now." Sam said, he looked at Bobby and they walked to where Dean was standing, left the room and closed the door behind them. Lacey, who had been watching them leave, had now fully realized that she wasn't alone in that room, she was with some one who kept appearing and disappearing and never even said hello.

Lacey turned to him and held out her hand for a hand shake.

"I'm Lacey." She said. Castiel just looked at her. "And you are........?" She prompted.

"Complicated." He said. Lacey, who was a little taken a back by this introduction took a stpe back and turned around to pick up that whiskey bottle, she turned around to get her glass from the desk and the man wasn't there any more.


	8. In Which Explanations Are Made

A/N Own nothing Supernatural related, nor do I own Keira, or any monsters.

Thanks for reviews and adds, keep come coming please!!

Have downloaded the Covenant soundtrack-is awesome! Also, I'm going to set this randomly in season four, just after Chuck is introduced to us, as I have big plans for Lacey and Keira! I'm not going to follow the episodes closely, as I have a few demons I want to put in the story. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Eight.

In Which Explanations Are Made.

Now that Lacey had been vaguely introduced to Castiel, who had promptly been rather rude and swiftly disappeared, Lacey was alone with the book and it's magically moving pages. Lacey began to randomly flip through the pages of the book, stopping at various pages and looking at the shiver-worthy pictures and the gruesome ways in which the various monsters had to be destroyed.

Poor Lacey was left to her own devices for quite a while, it must have been a good twenty minutes before Bobby, Sam and Dean came back in to the room.

"Lacey, we need to talk." Bobby said, taking the book from her.

"About what?" She asked.

Firstly, when Dean was with Castiel, Dean was informed that Lacey is in fact seeing a girl that no one else can see. Dean was also informed, that, Keira (the girl Lacey can see) is a gift from Chuck, there prophet friend Chuck.

The exact same thing was explained to Bobby and Sam by Dean. Lacey is part of the prophecy, not a big part, more of a background part. Lacey's job is to heal the damaged warrior (which Dean left out of the explanation as to why Lacey was with them in the first place to the others) and help clean up after the slaughter of the war. And as Chuck has been following her in his head for most of her short life, he saw how lonely she was and thought she could use a friend. Now Keira was killed by the Rugaru mere days before he went to gobble up our little Lacey Lowe, so that was one thing the two sort of had in common. And as Chuck saw what a nice young lady Keira was, he decided that Keira's restless spirit should follow Lacey, and only Lacey, to provide her with the firm friendship she needed. Hence only Lacey seeing her.

Also, Chuck decided Lacey should have some powers that could come in handy, hence the pages of the book moving. The power is basically the ability to call for something needed, for example, if Lacey's car ran out of fuel in the middle of nowhere, and she deeply needed fuel, the tank would magically fill up again. Do you get it? Took me a while to grasp that this little magic power is something I very much need.

So when Castiel came to meet Lacey, he felt awkward. Here was a very emotionally broken young woman who had suffered through hardships and difficulties. He had felt how sad her life had been, and could take the darkness that swiftly encompassed him no longer, hence his short introduction. No, dear reader, I don't get it either. Maybe it's an angel thing?

"Well kid " Dean began, "You got a spook following you around, she's meant to be a pal to you, and you have powers which give you what ever you need. Which is why the pages of the book moved for you."

Lacey looked, well, pale and trippy. Which is usually how Lacey looks when an overload of information has been landed on her.

"Way to go Dean, scare the crap out of her." Sam gave Dean his sternest look. Dean just shrugged.

"I'm not scared." Lacey spoke up, with a slight edge in her voice as if to say; how dare you accuse me of being scared.

"After a few days, you're powers will grow and you'll be able to communicate with Keira easier. The three of us will be leaving in about an hour to deal with the Aswang, will you be ok alone?" Bobby asked her.

"Well, can't I come with you? If I have these powers, then I guess I'm meant help you, and the more I now, the safer I'll be."

"The last time you came up against a monster, you basically poured ketchup on your head and offered it a free meal!" Dean insisted, he really didn't want her coming along.

"Dean, we can train her, she's got to learn sometime. Especially as she has powers." Sam said, gently, not wanting to push his brother more than he had been in the past few days.

"Fine! But the kid and Casper stay in the car!" He gave in, leaving the room to gather the weapons they would need.

Sam looked over at Lacey, who seemed to have gone off in a day dream.

"Lacey?" He said, she looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"You're going to need to change and get your coat ok?"

"Sure, I'll go get ready now." Sam gave her a smile and she gave a brief one back and then left the room and went up the stairs to her room.

Lacey quickly threw on her underwear ad the clothes she had worn today. She saw rummaged through her bags for her silver knife in it's black leather sheath and for her iPod, when she saw an unfamilliar black leather strap. She pulled it and out from under her belongings came a black leather, over shoulder messenger bag. It was small, about the size of a book.

The bag was full, Lacey unzipped it and looked inside. There was a silver purse, a hair brush,a set of keys, some face powder and a lip gloss. Lacey looked in the purse. There was a drivers license, the purse and bag belonged to Keira, the spook following her.

"Embarrassing picture, huh?" A sweet voice spoke from behind Lacey, and she didn't even flinch. I would have screamed if I thought I was alone ad a voice started to talk to me.

"This is yours. How did it get in with my stuff?" Lacey asked the girl, who was now sitting cross legged on the bed.

"You're powers give you what you want. You obviously wanted to know more about me, so you got my bag. You know, you can tell a hundred things about a girls bag." Keira informed her.

"A hundred things huh?" Lacey looked skeptic.

"Okay, so not a hundred things from a bag that size, but a few things."

"Mind if I use your bag?"

"Go ahead, what am I going to use it for?" Keira smiled.

"Are you coming with us?" Lacey asked.

"Not this time, you need to convince the guys that you're not insane, and talking to me won't exactly help with that."

Both girls exchanged a smile.

Lacey the silver purse in her bedside drawer and put her own purse in the bag as well as her iPod, cell phone and knife. The only few things she ever needed with her at all times.

"Lacey, are you ready?!" Bobby's voice carried it's way up the stairs to Lacey and Keira's ears.

"Give me a sec!" She called back.

"Can you drink?" Lacey asked keira.

"I doubt it, I am a ghost!" Keira replied.

"Would have been cool to have a drinking partner. Well, I guess you'll have to come over all Patrick Swayze and learn to touch objects."

"Why's that?"

"So you can drive me back from the bar!" Lacey smiled, Keira smiled back. This was going to be fun, for the both of them.

"See you later." Lacey said, as she made her way out of the bedroom, she heard Keira say goodbye and smiled to herself.

Lacey had never been a girly girl, ad had never had many girl friends, maybe her luck, along with her life, was about to change.

"You're riding with Dean and I'm going with Bobby." Sam informed Lacey as she came down the stairs, in her black clothes wearing her biker boots and leather jacket, the bag over her shoulder was now resting across her body.

"I'm riding with Dean? The guy who calls me kid and hates me?" She asked.

"No, the guy who knows nothing about you ad needs to give you a fair chance. Lets go." Sam motioned her out the door, Lacey was glad she had her iPod with her, because this was going to be the car journey from Hell.


	9. When Round Wheels Were Square

N/A I don't own any thing Supernatural related, damn it!

Not getting much response for this story, so think instead of giving up writing it, I'll just keep it short, about twelve chapters or so.

For those of you who have reviewed, thank you very much! I'm on Twitter, please add me! The link is on my profile page.

Have changed my view of Lacey, new picture now up, take a look and let me know what you think.

Chapter Nine.

Back When Round Wheels Were Square.

So now that Lacey is sitting with one ear bud in and her music playing, uncomfortably in the passenger seat of Dean's car and has been for a few moments now, we shall take a look at her conversation with Dean, or lack of.

"So, what music do you like?" She asked him, he had not bothered to put on the radio.

"Metallica mainly, some Guns n Roses, mainly heavy music." He responded.

Lacey nodded.

"What about you? What's playing over your head phones at the moment?"

"Umm, you won't like it." She said.

"Try me!" He retorted, damned if some chick was going to tell him what he would and wouldn't like.

"Ok, but I did warn you!" She slid over towards Dean more and placed the other ear bud in his ear so he could hear what she was listening to.

Dean's face was blank.

"Can't hear it properly. There's some sort of connection thing in the glove compartment of Sam's, hook it up and see if it works properly." He said.

So Lacey did as she was told and hooked up the jack and plugged her iPod in, Dean switched on the cassette deck so they could hear the music and Lacey reset the song.

Wondering Star by Portishead sounded from the speakers.

They both sat in silence and listened to the lyrics;

"Please could you stay awhile to share my grief For its such a lovely day To have to always feel this way And the time that I will suffer less Is when I never have to wake

Wandering stars, for whom it is reserved The blackness of darkness forever Wandering stars, for whom it is reserved The blackness of darkness forever

... Those who have seen the needles eye Now tread like a husk, from which all that was now has fled And the masks that the monsters wear To feed upon their prey

Wandering stars, for whom it is reserved The blackness of darkness forever Wandering stars, for whom it is reserved The blackness of darkness forever

Doubled up inside Take awhile to shed my grief Always doubled up inside Taunted, cruel.... ...

Wandering stars, for whom it is reserved The blackness of darkness forever Wandering stars, for whom it is reserved The blackness of darkness forever."

When the song had finished, he turned the music right down and swallowed.

"That's deep. You listen to this stuff all the time?" He looked at the small matchstick of a girl beside him, she looked sad.

"No, I listen to music that best follows my emotions." She replied in a small voice.

"You feel that miserable so you listen to "slit your wrists" music? Or are you sad because you listen to "slit your wrists" music?" He inquired.

"I feel that miserable because of the crap that goes on in my life." She told him, not wanting to give away anything about herself.

"What crap?"

"Complicated crap that started way back when I was born."

"When you were born?"

"Look, I have some Taylor Swift on here somewhere if you prefer." She flicked through her various playlists for a while before Dean took the iPod out of her hands.

"What happened when you were born?"

"My mom got sick, she'd always been sick, but when I was born it all got worse. I really don't want to talk about it." Dean briefly looked at his companion again, he could see she was tormented, so allowed the conversation to change.

"No Taylor Swift ok?" He said, his face had a mocking expression of terror at the thought of boppy country music all about puppy love.

"Want to hear what I listen to before I get in the doors at work?" She asked.

"Sure, play that. It's not-"

"Don't worry, no Taylor, I promise!"

She smiled at him, so he returned the emotion. He hadn't seen her smile and had a feeling that a genuine smile from Lacey was a rare thing.

He's right, it is a rare thing, intact, Lacey had no idea she could even give a genuine smile to anyone.

Brie Larson's voice carried it's way around the car;

"She said get out of my way cause I'm going somewhere,  
This is not where I want to be.

You can say what you want, you can tell me I'm wrong,  
La di dah la di dee.

Get off of my back,  
Stop saying that,  
'Cause I'm not afraid of heights.  
I may never get where I'm going yeah, But then again I might.

You can't get inside my head,  
Can't be my safety net.  
I'm standing on the edge,  
Yeah I know.

It's a long way down, But you can't walk the wire for anybody else.  
If I hit the ground, At least I'll have a story to tell.

She said I got to find out for myself."

Dean listened to the lyrics, he could see why she would listen to that particular song before going to do a job she hated, it was inspiring. It also fitted her physically, minus the black clothes, she looked like a teeny bopper.

Lacey paused the song.

"So, I have bad taste in music, how about we listen to your music?"

"Nah, play it. Just don't tell Sammy."

Lacey smirked and let the music play, but turned the volume down so it could barely be heard, Linkin Park's Numb began to play next.

"How did you start this whole monster battle thing?" She asked.

"Long story."

"Told you part of mine."

"My mom was killed by a demon, me and Sammy where just kids, dad began to hunt so we were bought up to hunt to."

"Did you catch it?"

"Catch what?"

"The demon that killed your mom."

"Yeah we did, after it killed our dad too."

"I'm sorry Dean." She said to him solemnly.

He shrugged.

"So what crap are we listening to now?" He teased.

"Linkin Park."

"Seriously?"

"I like different types of music, sue me!"

"You have got to update your tastes."

"Well sorry I wasn't bought up in the stone age back when round wheels were square, listening to death metal!" She teased back.

"I was not bought up in the stone ages!"

"You keep telling yourself that."

"I wasn't!"

"Uh huh!"

"You wanna walk?"

"Got my iPod, so I'll walk any where."

Dean snatched the little metal music player out of her hands and smirked.

"Oh yeah, how about now? Little Miss Smart Ass!" He said.

Lacey took a deep breath in and held it, she slowly let it out and slumped back in her seat, arms folded, pouting, head down and looked at her shoes.

Dean smiled in triumph.

"Got a favourite move? And if you say Twilight, I'm going have to let the Aswang eat you, if it'll want to when you've got a face like wet Wednesday on you." He joked.

Good job Lacey was faking sulking, or she could have really let rip, causing offense. Lacey is not one to easily keep her temper all the time.

Lace uncrossed her arms and sat up straight and looked at Dean.

"I'm sure you'll just have to find another Rugaru then." She smiled.

"Why do chicks like Twilight? They're nothing like real vampires, real vampires are not friendly either."

"People like Twilight because it's a fantasy, it's not real. It takes them on an adventure away form their mundane lives."

"You like that sort of adventure?"

"Well, Edward is very mysterious and Dr Cullen is very handsome." She said, not expecting Dean to know who the characters were.

"Bella isn't even that hot. Now that Rosalie? She's a different matter." Dean smirked as his imagination took him away from the car and to a motel room.

Lacey looked at Dean and saw his mind was leaving the car and heading towards the gutter, and judging by the smile on his face, he was enjoying

"You've seen Twilight? Oh my God!" She shrieked and laughed, genuinely. "You enjoyed it too!"

Dean's mind suddenly snapped back to the girl next to him. The smile quickly came off his face.

"No I didn't, I haven't!" He defended himself.

Lacey smiled.

"Hey, I'm not judging you."

"I haven't seen it."

"Uh huh."

"No....I.....Well.....It's hard not to see all the posters on billboards and in news papers and things when it's so damn popular!" He adamantly defended his answer.

"You read a news paper?"

"It's been known. That's where we find our cases. It the news papers."

"Of course!"

"Exactly." Glad he was getting his manly dignity back.

"It's also where you find movie times for Twilight and other such riveting movies." She gave a sly smile as Dean, once again, lost his manly dignity again over their argument.

"Shut up." He eventually replied. He had previously picked up the fact that she was a fire cracker, he had even wondered if she dyed her hair blond and was naturally a red head. But he couldn't see and freckles, and her eyebrows were blond too, giving him a from no on his question.

"We're here." He announced, pulling the car over at the entrance of a large cemetery.

Lacey nodded.

Bobby's car pulled up behind them and Sam and Bobby got out. Dean did the same and Lacey followed. They all gathered around the back of the Impala. Dean opened up the boot and produced four large bags of salt and handed on to Bobby, Sam and gave two to Lacey.

"Bobby, you got the sword?" Dean asked.

"Right here." He said, handing a large sword in a black leather sheath to handed Sam and Bobby a gun.

"Guns? On an Aswang? I thought they could only be killed bu a silver sword?" Lacey asked.

"Silver bullets kid." Dean said, loading his gun and placing it in his inner jacket pocket.

Lacey wanted to tell him, yet again, she was not a kid, but though better of it and kept quiet.

"Lacey, stay in the car, keep the salt with you. If any thing comes near you, sprinkle salt on it." Sam said to her.

"And cook until golden and crispy. Got it." She said. "What if something does come to the car? It's not going to leave just because I have salt." She stated.

"That's a good point." Bobby pointed out.

"Then we'll put a salt circle around the car." Dean insisted, not wanting to take Lacey with them in case she got in the way or got hurt.

"Maybe we should take Lacey with us." Sam said. Dean slammed the trunk shut hard.

"No way. She could get hurt." He stated.

"She could get hurt staying here on her own." Bobby stated back.

"This is why we need an angel pager, Cas could stay with her." Dean said, half joking and half serious.

"If that's you want, I shall remain with Lacey." A new voice said from beside Dean. All four of them jumped, not expecting the extra person to suddenly appear.

"Fine, it's sorted then. Cas, you stay with Lacey." Dean stated. "Lets go get this thing." He said to the other two men, who stopped leaning on their car hood and stood straight. The three got ready to leave and Lacey went to the passenger door of the car and opened it, she sat on the edge of the seat, placed her feet on the edge of the door way and placed her arms in her lap and looked out at the night.

She could hear Dean and the other man exchanging words, she then heard footsteps leaving where the cars were parked.

"Hey Cas?! Not touchy feely while I'm gone!" Dean teased and walked off. Castiel simply rolled his eyes and went to stand in-front of Lacey.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. I didn't mean to be so rude." He said to her. Lacey looked up at him and shrugged.

"It's ok." She said, detecting the sound of authority in his voice.

"My name is Castiel, but you may call me Cas as Dean and Sam do."

"I'm Lacey, but you already knew that."

"Yes, I did."

The pair went quite again.

"You're life will get better now you're with the Winchesters." Castiel said to her, unsure of how much he should tell her.

When he felt how painful the young woman's life had been, he went to find out how and why he could feel her pain. No one really knew much and archives meerly hinted that she had been through a lot of trauma and had felt a lot of pain and carried such a heavy burden, that an empathetic being, such as an angel, could pick up on her pain.

"How can you know that?" She asked, curiously.

"It will be hard, but the hardships will be much more different that the hardships you have faced. Your burden has been taken away from you. But, another will soon be placed upon your shoulders. You should prepare yourself." He informed Lacey, scaring her a little.

"You're scary. Do people ever tell you that?" She asked bluntly.

"I am honest."

More silence filled the atmosphere.

"How do you so much about me?" She asked moments later.

"I have seen your life. I have seen the prophecy."

"Have you seen how bad my folks will flip when they realize I'm gone?"

"They will not notice until until it matters."

"What do you mean?"

"you're father is a weak man, he has relied on you to provide care for your mother from a young age. Neither will notice until they come to realise they need you again."

"Will I have to go back?"

More silence.

"Will I have to go back?" Lacey said, louder than the previous time.

"The time will come when you have the option."

Another round of silence came between the pair. Lacey sighed.

"Do suicides to go to Hell?" Lacey asked, taking the angel by surprise.

"Why would you ask such a question?"

"I always wondered. The thought of being in a worse place than I was, was always something that stopped me."

"Yes, suicides to go to Hell. The taking of a life is a mortal sin in all circumstances."

"I always thought that you had to live through Hell to get in to Heaven. I always thought that if that were true, then God would owe me a comfortable en suite."

Castiel did not quite understand what she meant by God owing her a comfortable en-suite, but he did his best to answer her.

"God sees your struggles Lacey. There are more to come."

There was another silence, which Lacey broke with a yawn.

"If you are tired, then sleep. I am here, nothing will happen to you." Castiel told her.

Lacey nodded and got out the passenger seat and went over to the back door, opened it and got in and curled up on the back seat. As soon as her head felt the seat, promptly fell asleep.


	10. Listening To Lacey's iPod

A/N I own nothing Supernatural related, apart from the DVD's!

Thank you for the reviews. If you've noticed at all, Ive changed the way the story is told, it's no longer narrated, but written like most stories are. From third person. Hope you find it easier to read this way. If you do, let me know and I'll rewrite my old chapters in the third person.

Please review!!

Chapter Ten.

Listening To Lacey's iPod.

When Dean, Bobby and Sam had gotten back to where they had parked their cars, Lacey was in a deep slumber and Castiel was sat sideways in the front passenger seat, watching her sleep. A while back she had begun to shiver, so he had placed his trench coat over her. It was not a thick coat, but it would do the job of keeping her slightly warm.

"So you watch girls sleep now? Creepy hobby you got there Cas." Dean joked, returning the salt and weapons to the trunk of the car and getting in the drivers seat.

"I was not watching her sleep. I was.........pondering." He replied, sitting straight in the car. Dead started the engine.

"Pondering what?" Dean asked the angel.

"You should take care of her Dean." He told the other man.

"That's what I'm doing when I leave her in the car." Dean said, putting the car in to gear and maneuvering the car on to the main road and began to follow Bobby and Sam.

"She is physically fragile. you need to help her build her strength up."

"And what is she mentally? If she's physically weak?" Dean asked, a little annoyed that any one was talking about Lacey as if she were a possession, as if she wasn't in the car.

"Mentally, she is strong. But there are limits as to what a person can take. You should know."

"Anything else I should know?" Dean's temper was getting a little heated up.

"Demons will use her past to hurt her. She will need your support."

"Oh so I'm a shrink now as well as a babysitter?"

"Dean-"

"If she can't protect herself, how am I meant to keep her safe? I'm not exactly in a nine to five job here!"

"Dean, when the time comes, you will know what to do." And with that, Castiel disappeared, leaving Dean alone in the car with a sleeping Lacey for company.

Remembering that the iPod was still plugged in, Dean picked it up off the passenger seat and looked at it. It seemed simple enough.

Dean looked for the on button, but found the iPod began to mack him when he couldn't find one.

Puzzled, he simply pressed the play button on the bottom of the circle, and the small, thin square came to life. He turned the volume on the cassette deck up slightly, careful not to wake Lacey.

He didn't recognize the song, the tune was somber and the song led by someone playing the piano. He listened to the lyrics carefully.

"Do you remember when you were seven,  
And the only thing that you wanted to do was show your mom that you could play the piano.  
Ten years have passed,  
And the on thing that lasts,  
Is that same old song that we played along that made my momma cry.

I miss those days,  
And I miss those ways.  
When I got lost in fantasies,  
In a cartoon land of mysteries.  
In a place you won't grow old.  
In a place you won't feel cold.

And I'll sing,  
Da di da di da da.  
Seems I'm lost in my reflection.  
Da di da di da da,  
Find a star for my direction.  
For the little girl inside,  
Who won't just hide.  
Don't let me see mistakes and lies.  
Let me keep my faith in innocent eyes.

Do you remember when you were fifteen,  
And the kids at school called you a fool,  
'Cause you took the chance to dream.  
In the time that's passed,  
The one thing that lasts,  
Is that same old song that we played along that made my daddy cry.

I miss those days,  
And I miss those ways.  
When I got lost in fantasies,  
In a cartoon land of mysteries.  
In a place you won't grow old.  
In a place you won't feel cold.

And I'll sing,  
Da di da di da da.  
Seem's I'm lost in my reflection.  
Da di da di da da,  
Find a star for my direction.  
For the little girl inside,  
Who won't just hide.  
Don't let me see mistakes and lies.  
Let me keep my faith in innocent eyes."

Dean sighed, the song was about a young girl wanting see the world in child's eyes again, when things were simple and weren't scary. When things were fun and safe.

Thinking of Lacey, he doubted she, like him, had not had a normal childhood. And had not had a happy one either. Growing up, he had Sam, and they always made the best of what they had, they were there for each other. But Lacey was alone, and from what he had heard, she had no one to support her and she had done all the supporting in her family.

Dean continued to listen to songs about unhappiness and unpleasant things, when the mood of the music changed. A happy, boppy guitar started playing, a song about flashbacks and Romeo and Juliette played, filling the car with a song about love and running away. Dean frowned and looked at the screen, it read Love Story, Taylor Swift. Pressing the forward button he waited for another tune to come on.

A male voice sang;

"Let me hold you for the last time,  
It's the last chance to feel again.  
But you broke me,  
And now I can't feel anything.

When I love you,  
It's so untrue.  
I can't even convince myself,  
When I'm speaking it's the voice of someone else.

Woah it tears me up,  
I try to hold on but it hurts too much,  
I try to forgive but it's not enough,  
To make it all ok.

You can't play on broken strings,  
You cant feel any thing, that your heart don't want to feel I cant tell you something that aint real.

Oh the truth hurts, Last words How can I give any more When I love you a little less than before."

Dean listened to the music that played, more songs about loosing love, wanting love, and pain. Songs about death and loosing who you love most.

Dean began to get a better understanding of the girl who was sleeping soundly in his back seat. By the time he felt he had pryed enough in her private life by listening to music that she so clearly put on her playlist to go with sad and angry feelings, much like one would write about feeling in a diary, he noticed he was now pulling in to Bobby's yard. He pressed the play button and held it down, the light of the music player went out. He smiled, proud that he had figured the damn thing out. He pulled the connection out of the square music player and picked up Lacey's bag from the passenger footwell and unzipped it and placed the square inside and zipped it back up again.

He took his keys out of the ignition and placed them in his pocket, holding on to the bag, he climbed out of the car went to the back door and opened it.

Dean crouched down and gently shook Lacey by her shoulder.

"Lace, we're here. Wake up Sleeping Beauty." He said.

She did not stir.

He shook her harder and spoke louder.

"Lacey Lowe! Wakey wakey!"

She still did not stir. Sighing, Dean stood up and went to the drivers side door, opened it, and then slammed it shut loudly, causing the sound to echo and the car to shake. This, obviously, frightened Lacey in to waking up, bolted upright so quickly, that had she been taller, she would have hit her head on the car roof.

"What the Hell?!" She exclaimed loudly.

Dean just chuckled. Hearing him, she bot out the car and gave him a hard shove in the chest, sending him tumbling backwards.

"I was having a good dream, you ass!" She shouted at him, then snatched her bag out of his hands and stormed off in to the house, leaving the beige trench coat in the car.

Sam and Bobby who had been watching from the porch, saw Lacey heading in their direction, in a very bad mood thanks to Dean, decide to quickly move out of the way and ducked in to the kitchen. Sam pretended to be rummaging through the fridge and Bobby rummaged in through the cupboards. Neither wanting to incur the wrath of the little fire cracker who was heading their way.

Lacey stormed through the kitchen and ran up the stairs, emphasizing her annoyance by thudding her feet with each step. She yanked her bedroom door open and threw her self on tp the best, held her face in to her pillow and screamed in to it every swear word she could think of.

Keira, who had been keeping her self amused by seeing how high she could float above the floor, stood at the foot of the bed.

"Thank God your muffled by the pillow. You have quite a loud voice ya know?" The brunette ghost said.

Lacey stopped her cursing and rolled on to her back and sighed.

"I was sleeping, there was no need for him to wake me by slamming the damned door." She said, feeling better now she had vented.

"I agree. But you're quite a heavy sleeper."

"I am?"

"Yup. Took me for ever to wake you last night."

"I never used to be. What time is it?"

"It's five AM. Early or late, depending which way you look at it." Keira smiled.

"No body likes a smart ass." Lacey retorted sarcastically.

"No one likes witnessing a temper tantrum either."

"No one likes ghosts, so there!" Lacey said, poking her toungue, both of them smiled.

"Still tired?" Keira asked.

"Not now. What have you been doing since we've been gone?" Lacey sat cross legged on the bed and Keira joined her.

"Floating." She replied.

"Floating?" Lacey raised an eye brow at her new found friend.

"Yeah, it's kinda cool. Want to see?"

"Sure, show me some magic!" Lacey joked.

Keira got up off the bed and showed Lacey that she could, in fact, float. And then she floated over to the wall and went straight through it and came back in.

"I'm impressed. But can you make things move yet?" Lacey asked.

"Not yet, I was too busy floating." Keira smiled.

"Do you think I smell? I think I smell." Lacey stated.

"Well take a shower. And for the love of god, please put those clothes in the wash!"

"Sure. Now then, are you going to let me get undressed a lone or am I going to have an audience?"

Keira gave a wicked smile.

"What?" Lacey asked.

Keira smirked a smirk that said I know something you don't.

"Don't say anything, but Dean's right outside and he heard what you said about getting undressed. That man has a very dirty mind!"

"You can read minds?"

"Obviously. I think it's a ghost thing."

"What's he thinking now?" Lacey whispered

"That he wishes the door had a key hole so you would have an audience to get undressed to. Like I said, dirty mind."

Lacey went over to the door silently and yanked it open, and Dean literally fell in to her, sending them both to the floor, causing Keira to laugh and Lacey to glare at her, then at Dean.

"So first you rudely wake me up, and then you try and spy on me?!" Lacey said loudly, loud enough for Sam and Bobby, who were waiting at the bottom of the stairs to hear Dean apologise, to hear.

Bobby rolled eyes and looked at Sam, who just shrugged. The pair then went back to the kitchen for snacks.

"I'm sorry, I thought I heard you talking to someone. I wanted to see of you were ok."He stuttered.

"Of course I was talking to some one. I'm haunted you idiot!" Lacey exclaimed, struggling to stand up with Dean still on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

"Hey! I resent that!" Keira piped up, crossing her arms.

"Oh you would" Lacey replied, winking, to let Keira know she wasn't really in a bad mood, she actually found it quite funny.

"Can you please get off me, I want to go for a shower." Lacey said to Dean.

"Sure. I'm sorry about knocking you down." He said, getting up quickly and offering Lacey his hand. She took it and he pulled her up to her feet.

"No problem. It's fine that you want to eves drop, just don't do it to me. The conversation sounds a bit too one sided to make sense!" Lacey gave a little smiled.

Dean nodded.

"So we're using Bobby's washing machine tonight. Do you have anything that wants washing?" dean rubbed the back of his neck. He was offering to wash her clothes? What a sap! He thought. Lacey heard Keira laugh.

"Only what I'm wearing, but I'd rather undress behind a closed door in an EMPTY room." She emphasized.

"Fine, I'll go and float around the kitchen and see what every one else is doing." Keira stated, then promptly disappeared.

"Yeah, I'm going. You hungry?" Dean asked.

"Not really. I was going to shower and get a few more hours of sleep." Lacey told him.

"Sure, leave your clothes in the hamper, I'll wash them with our stuff later. Night Lace." He said.

"Thanks, night Dean." Lacey replied, watching Dean walk out of the room.

Lacey gathered her things and went for a shower. She didn't bother to wash her hair again, it had been done less than twelve hours ago any way. Lacey was just enjoying the hot water on her skin.

When she felt clean and fresh, Lacey wrapped a towel around her and brushed her teeth and dried her body and went back to her room, leaving her clothes in the hamper, like Dean had said to.

Lacey got in to her room, switched on the small beside lamp and changed for bed, it was just starting to get light outside, which meant just an hour or two of sleep, Lacey couldn't sleep during the day, even when she had been working night shifts.

Lacey turned off the light, got comfy and dozed off.

Lacey was dreaming the same dream she had earlier in the car.

Lacey was with Dean again, only unlike the first time, they were on a beach somewhere. The beach was deserted. They were putting the finishing touches to a huge sandcastle. Dean handed Lacey a little green flag, which she put on the top of the tallest tower.

Lacey was wearing the same lilac dress as she had been in her other dreams. Dean was wearing the same shirt and jeans, only the legs of the jeans were rolled up to his mid calf.

Dean grabbed Lacey's hands and they ran off towards the water, splashing each other and laughing. They were both happy.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I own nothing Supernatural related, apart from the DVD's. I don't even own a poster :( If any one knows where I can get one from, let me know please!

I thought that Lacey and Keira could have some fun in this chapter, because the next one is going to be totally emotional! Hope you enjoy! Please review!

Chapter Eleven.

Screwing With Dean Winchester.

The following day, when every one had recovered from their late night of Aswang slaying, Bobby had run out of food. Something which happened frequently when ever Dean was around, no matter how much food he bought, there was never enough.

Bobby had scrambled the last of the eggs and grilled the last of the bacon and French toasted the last of the bread and poured the last of the fruit juice. Dean, Sam, Lacey and Bobby were sat at the small dining table, eating. The four of them very hungry from their activities the previous night.

"I need to head out to the store, get some more food seeing as you're eating me out of house and home." Bobby stated. Lacey smiled, Sam looked apologetic and Dean carried on eating, merely nodding to show he had been listening to the older man.

"We need to get Lacey some ID's too." Sam added.

"And we need to find you some seriously hot clothes!" Keira added, she was now sat in a cross legged position, floating above the table. Since she had learnt she could float, that was all she had been doing. And walking through walls.

Lacey looked up at Keira and shook her head as if to say;not now! We'll talk later.

Keira poked her tongue out and swiftly moved to stand behind Dean, pulling faces at him, copying his eating and making pig noises.

Lacey burst out in to laughter, and struggled to keep her French toast in her mouth.

Dean, Bobby and Sam all looked at her worryingly.

Lacey swallowed.

"Keira said something funny." She told them innocently.

They all nodded and went back to their food.

"You know, Dean thinks your hot! I can hear what he thinks, mostly it's about you. We could so screw with him. Oooh!" Keira squealed, standing next to Bobby now who was sat in front of Lacey. She lent down and placed her elbows on the table and her face in her hands, looking innocent.  
"Please, can we screw with him? It could be some serious fun! Think of all the pranks we could come up with!" Keira had a beaming smile on her face and a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

Lacey smirked, then nodded.

"Great! I'll be upstairs, plotting. Join me when you're done." Keira smiled and disappeared.

"So Lacey, Casper giving you any trouble?" Dean asked.

"Not at all. She's quite entertaining." Lacey smiled, finishing her juice.

"We're all going in to town, want to come with us?"

"That would be great." She said.

Dean nodded and was about to say something when Lacey spoke first.

"I need to go get my bag ready. Be down in a bit." Lacey smiled, got up and put h er dishes in the water and quickly washed them before walking to the stairs and running up them as fast as she could in to her room and flinging her self down on the bed.

"So, what's the plan?!" Lacey aksed, smiling.

"Well, I know he likes this horrid porno mag, we could hide his stash?" Keira suggested.

"Hide his porno? How old are we? Thirteen?"

"Well, I have something to show you!"

"What?!"

Keira picked up Lacey's pyjama shirt and waved it around.

"Oh my God, you're doing a Patrick Swayze!" Lacey squealed, and Keira did the same, with delight as if they were two teenagers who had gotten asked to the prom by two cute guys.

"We should definatley screw with him!" Lacey said.

"Well, I know he's been thinking about needing some new jeans. Why don't you encourage him to try on a few pairs and when he's in the changing rooms, I can swap the jeans for a really hideous pair."

Lacey giggled and Keira smiled. Being devious and mischievous was so easy, it was going to be so much fun.

"Oh, and Dean applied for a credit card for you too," Keira informed her.

"He did?"

"Yup, so we HAVE to go shopping!"

"Too bad you can't buy new clothes."

The girls were silent for a moment, until Lacey perked up.

"I have an awesome idea!" She said.

"What?" Keira asked, a little sad she couldn't join in with getting new clothes.

"You can pick things up right?"

Keira nodded.

"Well I'm sure you can try on clothes, even if no one else can see the rest of your body. We cpuld totally dress you up and you could walk in on Dean! Freak the Hell out of him!"

The two girls burst in to pearls of laughter.

Keira, who was now on the floor holding her ribs with the laughter, stood up.

"Deans coming, shhhhh!" She said.

"Oh my God, hide!" Lacey panicked.

The girls looked at each other and burst out laughing again. Then there was a soft knock at the door. Lacey picked up the book nearest to her and pretended to read it.

"Come in." She said.

Dean came in through the door.

"What's so funny? I could hear you laughing from outside." Dean looked a little confused.

"I was reading a book and found it funny." Lacey held up the book.

Dean looked at it and answered her.

"You found "A History of Demonology" funny?" He raised his eye brows.

Lacey felt lost for words.

"Um....well....I uh.... Just the pictures. They look like badly done comic sketches."

Dean nodded.

"You want to ride with me or go in your car?"

"Ride with him! He wants you to!" Keira said rather excitedly.

"I'll ride with you guys, if that's ok?" Lacey said, trying not to look at Keira.

"Way to go girl! Woohoo!" Keira began doing a little victory dance next to Dean. Lacey could feel a smile forming on her face, stood up and began rummaging through her drawers for her cash.

"So, you ready to go?" Dean asked her.

"Sure, let me just get some money together and I'll be right down."

Dean walked over to where Lacey was standing, her back to him as she went through her jewelry box looking for cash.

Dean placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You know you don't ever have to worry about money right? We've always got some." He said earnestly.

Lacey turned around to face him, shutting the box so Dean wouldn't see her secret stash of meds.

"I know., But I like to fund my own way in life." She gave a meek smile.

Dean pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek with his thumb. Lacey could feel herself leaning in closer to him, and Dean could feel his heart beginning to beat a little faster in his chest.

"Hey! You ready to go?" Sam said from the door way, not realizing he was interrupting any thing in his eagerness to get in to town. They were running low on salt and he wanted to get more. He was secretly very nervous about running out of salt.

Dean backed away from Lacey, who turned the opposite direction in order to hide her blush.

"Sure, you ready Lace?" Dean took control of the awkward situation.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She said, putting the box back in the drawer and putting her stuff in the bag she had loaned from Keira.

They all made their way down the stairs, Keira too, and in to the Impala.

Bobby had already left for the food market, so the three of them, plus Keira, clambered in to the Impala.

Dean turned on his music and looked at Lacey in the rear view mirror. She was staring off in to space out the window. Sam was doing the same, so Dean turned on the music.

Metallica began playing.

"You are SO in there with Dean!" Keira's happy voice chirped, Lacey looked over at Keira who was sat next to her, leaning her back against the door.

Lacey got out her phone. If she began talking to Keira, the two men in the front seat would think she was a total crack pot.

Lacey typed in her respinse as a text message, she held the phone low in her lap so Keira could see but no one else could.

"There is no way I will ever be in there with Dean. I'm a no one." Lacey typed.

"You are not a no one! You're totally awesome!" Keira said, wanting to shake Lacey for doubting herself.

"Yeah well. He's had loads of hot women and I'm just a skinny little runt. There's nothing at all hot about me." Lacey typed again.

"Well, when I'm through with you, you won't be able to recognize your self. And dean won't know what hit him. Trust me, I'm excellent at make overs!"

Lacey typed her reply in to her phone again.

"You're so like Alice Cullen!"

Keira giggled.

"Hey, the second movie's out soon, wanna go see it?"

"The books are better." Lacey typed out.

"Aww come on! I'm dying to see it!" Keira said, pouting a Sam pout at Lacey who held in a giggle.

"You're already dead!" She typed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. At least you won't have to pay for my ticket too!" Keira smiled and Lacey who typed her reply again.

"Sure, but I want Edward!"

"That's way fine by me, I'm so a Jacob girl any way!"

"Eew, long hair on a boy?" Lacey typed.

"Yeah, but I've seen the trailers, those muscles. Phew, I think I might melt!"

"Lol!" Lacey typed.

Dean pulled the car in to a parking space.

"We're here!" He called out happily, glad to be doing something other than hunting for a change.

"Sam, I'm going to get Lacey's ID's, you wanna come with?" Dean said as they all got out the car.

"Nah, I'm going to check out the bookstore. Call you later for something to eat?" Sam suggested.

"Sure. Lacey, ready to get some fake identification?" Dean smirked at Lacey.

"Sure." She said meekly.

"Aw come on girl! Show some interest! I'll tag along in the back ground, I promise I won't say anything, but you have to flirt a little, please? For me? I don't get to flirt any more." Keira gave her best Sam pout again and Lacey rolled her eyes.

"Fine, just shh!" She whispered following Dean to the copy shop on the other side of the road.

"You say something?" Dean asked her, as she caught up with him.

"No."

"Huh, so we're going to need to take a picture of you and then we can put in on your ID cards ok?"

"I hate having my picture taken."

"It's only one picture. And they guy can photo shop it so you don' look like a douche."

"You think I look like a douche?" Lacey asked, just as they stepped in to the copy shop.

Dean, seeing that the guy behind the counter heard what Lacey said, pulled Lacey close to him and spoke softly in her ear.

"I don't think you look like a douche ok, I think you look cute." Dean quickly pulled away when he realized what he had said.

"Can I help you?" The curly haired guy asked. He was wearing glasses and had a blue denim shirt and black jeans on.

"Yeah, I need a picture taken for my friends ID, and to use your copier." Dean said.

"what sort of ID?" Curly haired guy asked, looking at Lacey from behind his thick glasses.

"I lost my drivers license so I need a photo to apply for a new one." Lacey explained.

Curly haired guy nodded and set up the white screen on the opposite side of the room and got his digital camera ready.

"Where did you say you're copier was again?" Dean asked.

"Behind those boxes. Careful though, haven't got around to putting the paper delivery away yet." Curly said, motioning for Lacey to stand infront of the screen.

Dean made his way behind the boxes.

"How many prints do you want?" Curly hair asked.

"About twenty." Dean called out from the copier.

Lacey stood motionless in front of the white screen.

Lacey was glad she had tied her hair loosely up in a low ponytail. For police and FBI ID cards, she needed to look like she was a real fed, and not a kid playing dress up.

Lacey looked straight ahead, not smiling or giving any facial expression.

Dean had finished copying the ID's and came to stand next to Curly.

Keira appeared next to Dean and began pulling faces.

"God, this curly hair guy needs a shave! And maybe a sense of style. I bet he lives in his moms basement and watched bad 80's sitcoms!" Keira said, Lacey, forgetting tat she was having her picture taken, smiled and let out a giggle. Dean smiled back.

The camera clicked.

"Any more pictures?" Curly asked.

"No, we're do-" Lacey was interrupted.

"Yea! One of the two of us would be great." Dean walked over to Lacey.

He looked her in the eyes, he was unsure of what he was doing, but it felt right.

Dean gently pulled the hair tie out of Lacey's hair, causing her blond locks to fall behind her shoulders and around her face. Pushing a few strands back behind her ear, Dean stood behind her and wrapped both his arms around her and inhaled her smell. He could smell her shampoo; pears and apples.

"You smell good." Dean whispered.

"He's so coming on to you! Revel in it, I know you like him too." Keira said. "And smile!"

Lacey smiled a little.

"Kiss him! Please! I dare you!" Keira called out, making Lacey smile more.

She turned in to Dean slightly and looked up at him. They were getting closer to each other.

Their lips were millimeters away. Keira, who had gotten fed up of waiting, walked over to Dean and gave him a little nudge. Dean landed with his lips on Lacey's and they both stayed their for a split second before the bell above the shop door chimed, signaling that someone had walked in. The made Lacey jump and Dean pull away.

"Just a sec guys." Curly said, taking a box from the delivery guy.

Lacey, Dean and the invisible to most Keira waited in silence. Dean had let go of Lacey and she had wrapped her arms around herself, feeling a little rejected and hurt.

"So you want twenty yeah?" Curly asked.

"Please." Dean said, getting out his wallet.

When Curly wasn't looking, Keira floated over to the computer and made sure that one picture of Lacey smiling, two pictures of Dean and Lacey hugging and two pictures of them kissing were going to be printed too.

"That'll be ten bucks." The photo guy said.

Dean handed over a ten.

"Come back in about an hour." They were informed. Dean nodded and went to the door. Lacey followed with Keira.

"You need some girl tie. Lets go get some makeup. I love perfume! We should shop for perfume too!" Keira chirped, making Lacey smile a little.

"Dean, there are a few things I want to get. Can I meet you somewhere?" Lacey asked.

"Sure. I need to go to the post depo first. Need you to come with me." Dean replied.

"Sure."

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Dean went in to the building and Lacey waited outside.

"Don't be upset he pulled away. I'm sure he's got a lot on his mind. He's been through a lot." Keira said to the now dejected Lacey.

"Yeah, sure." She said.

Lacey and Keira people watched for a while.

"See that guy with the glasses? The one who look like a mole?" Keira giggled.

"The one with the blue carrier bag?" Lacey asked.

"Yup. Well, watch this!"

Keira disappeared and then popped up next to the little man. Keira gave a mischievous smile and made sure Lacey was looking, then she tugged at his hair. It wasn't hair, but a wig. Keira carried it around, waving it above the little mans head. He rubbed his head and felt his wig had gone. He looked around to find it wasn't on the floor. Then he looked up to see it hovering above him. He jumped a little to get it, but every time he did, Keira hovered a little higher.

Lacey was giggling, holding her right side with her left hand and held her right hand over her mouth so she wouldn't laugh too loud.

This went on for a while, until Dean came out of the building. Keira dropped the wig back on the little mans head, who looked around to see if any one had seen, then quickly scurried off.

"What's so funny?" Asked.

"This guy lost his hair piece." Lacey said, regaining her control.

"This is for you."

Dean handed her a plastic card and a small piece of paper.

"I'll call you for lunch ok?"

"Sure." Lacey replied. "See you at lunch." Lacey began to wander off.

Dean realized he didn't have her number.

He caught up with her.

"Lacey?" He called out, she turned eagerly.

"Yes?"

"I need your number so I can call you."

"Right, of course. Give me your cell, I'll type it in." Lacey said.

Dean handed her his phone and watched as she typed in the numbers, saved them and handed the phone back.

"Enjoy yourself." He said.

"Will do. Later!" She said, and walked off.

"You so have him Lace! I swear you do!" Keira said.

"Sure." Lacey replied.

"No I'm serious. So what card did you get?" Keira took the card out of Lacey's unsuspecting hand.

"Ooooh, platinum!" Keira smiled, Lacey took the card back and put it in her bag, along with the pin number that was written on the paper.

"You can't pick things up in public, people will freak out!" Lacey scorned.

"So? We need to go to that store over there!" Keira pointed to a chic little corner store. In the window the dummies were dressed in dresses, jeans and jackets and cute tees and skirts.

"Not really my thing Keira." Lacey admitted.

"So? They sell nice jeans and tops, at least have look. Or I'll start throwing things." Keira bribed.

Lacey let out a sigh and walked towards the shop.

When inside, they were both greatly surprised at how nice the clothes were. The window display looked a little tacky.

Lacey was looking at a rack of jeans when she was pushed over to a coat rack.

"Try this on! It's so cute!" keira ordered. It was a baby pink knee length coat with a hood and a waist tie with big black buttons and had white and baby blue cheques.

"I don't know." Lacey began.

"I do! I know it's cute and will totally suit you. You're not a home any more Lacey. you're free. So why not act like a care free young woman and stop wearing dull colours!" Keira insisted.

"I guess you're right." Lacey said quietly.

"I'm always right. So, how about trying on this?" Keira said as she knocked over a knee length denim skirt and white silk camisole.

Lacey picked it up.

"You'll need shoes and a bag too! Plus when you're pretending to be FBI you'll need smart clothes too. And make up, and perfume!" Keira listed all the things Lacey would need as they walked over to the shoe section.

Lacey picked out some black, low heeled court shoes and some black stiletto shoes. Keira picked out some knee high leather heeled boots. Next was bags; Lacey picked up a black bag that looked like it could be used for a lap top, only less bulky and Keira knocked over a small black bag with silver sequins and a short silver chair for a strap.

When Keira was satisfied with what Lacey had, and one they had made sure it all fitted, Lacey paid with her new card and they left for a little suit shop that was across the street.

Lacey picked out a black pencil line skirt, white shirt and fitted jacket. Keira made her purchase a red shirt and trousers too.

Next it was time for Keira's favourite part;make up and perfume.

The two headed in to a cosmetics store. The lady who handed Lacey a basket also offered to take her shopping bags and place them safely behind the counter, Lacey was only fat too happy to take her up on the offer, those bags were heavy.

"You need shampoo, and please get some conditioner. Also, you have zilch make up so you'll need foundation, maybe some bronzer, mascara, eye liner, lipstick, and some gloss! And you'll be needing eye shadows." Keira listed everything Lacey would need, so Lacey followed Keira around the store, picking up colours, trying them on the back of her hand and putting the approved items in the basket.

The girls headed over to perfumes. Lacey would spray them on the cards and Keira would smell them and point out new bottles for them to smell.

Lacey did get some funny looks when she talked to Keira, because no one else could see her companion.

In the end, Lacey and Keira settled on a shoe box size collection of mini perfumes, it included ones they liked and was cheaper than buying individual bottles.

Lacey paid and grabbed her other bags.

Lacey and Keira walked along the busy street, chatting about music, celebrities and, of course, the Winchesters. One in particular.

"Dean's in that store right ahead of us. Shall we go put our plan in to action?" Keira said, a mischievous grin across her face.

"I think that's a great idea!" Lacey smirked back. So in they went.

It was a men's store, so Lacey got a few funny looks, but she carried on any way until she found Dean.

"Boo!" She simply said as he came out of the changing rooms, causing the man to jump.

"Jeez! You scared me!" Dean said,after he had recovered.

"Sorry. Thought you might want some help picking out a bargain." Lacey simply stated, putting her shopping bags down on one of the chairs by the changing rooms.

"I'm a big boy, I can shop for my self." He said.

"I'm sure you are, sugar!" Keira simply said, looking the hunk up.

Lacey smirked, and blushed a slight rose colour.

"Well I don't doubt that. Though you might want some company." Lacey smiled up at him, and Dean smiled back.

"Sure, why not."

"What sort of clothes are you looking for?" Lacey asked.

"Jeans, maybe a shirt or two."

Lacey watched as Keira pointed at a hideous multicolored stripped shirt.

"I think I've seen the perfect the shirt for you." Lacey said, slyly.

Lacey took Deans hand and walked over to a rack of shirts. One was black and had short sleeves, she picked one up and handed it to Dean, then walked over to where some folded band tees were laid on a display table. She picked out a discolored dark military green Metallica tee and handed it to Dean and went over to the jeans and picked up a pair of faded blue jeans and handed those to Dean too.

"These will look great on you. Especially when we go out tonight." Lacey said to Dean, who was walking back to the changing rooms with the pile of clothes.

"We're going out tonight?" Dean asked.

"Sure we are. Unless we're hitting the road, I really want to chill with you and Sam some more, get to you know you guys a little better." Lacey said to the saloon bar like door of his cubicle in the changing rooms.

"Sounds great." Dean's voice was muffled by the tee he was tugging on over his head.

"I saw a few other shirts, I'll be right back." Lacey said, dashing off to pick out more clothes.

With some help, Lacey and Keira grabbed some faded and ripped jeans, some black jeans and a few more shirts of various colours and styles. Lacey got the mutli coloured sweater and a glitter skinny tee and hid them amongst the clothes.

"How about some skinny jeans?" Lacey asked.

"Trust me girl, I took a sneaky peak, and there's a certain part of dean that wouldn't fit in to even the largest pair of skinny jeans!" Keira winked and giggled.

"Please tell me you didn't!" Lacey blushed.

"I couldn't help it. I think that you will be very satisfied and happy together." keira smirked.

"You smut lover!" Lacey giggled.

"When you're invisible and dead, you get your kick where you can." keira smiled and Lacey giggled some more.

When they got back to Deans changing room door, Lacey didn't know whether or not to knock or just toss the clothes over.

"Don't toss them over! He'll see the glittery tee! Just knock." Keira said. So Lacey knocked. dean opened the door in just a pair of jeans. Lacey gulped and felt her temperature rise.

"See, I told you!" Keira said smugly.

Lacey shoved the clothes in to Deans chest.

"I found you some more stuff!" She said quickly, and turned away to hide her stare.

Dean found this rather amusing.

"Thanks. Good choices by the way. This stuff is awesome!"

"Great!" Lacey squeaked.

Dean went back to his cubicle to try on the clothes. They fitted perfectly and were the sort of thing he would have chosen.

Dean picked up the stripy sweater and pulled a face before tossing it to the floor. He saw the back of a black tee and slipped it on. It felt a little tight, but it would show his muscles.

Wanting to see Lacey's blushing cheeks again, he went out of his cubicle and lent against the door way of the changing rooms.

"So, how's this one look?" Dean asked, smirking and he put on hand on his hip and the other above his head on the door way, flexing his muscles.

Lacey and Keira, and every one else in the store, seeing that Dean was in a glittery Guns and Roses tee stopped and stared. Keira grabbed th opportunity to snap a photo grabbed Lacey's phone from her lap and snapped away, laughing her head off.

Lacey snickered.

"Looks fabulous, DAR-HAR-LING!" an obviously gay guy chirped from across the store.

Lacey carried on snickering, holding in her laughter.

But then Dean looked over to the mirror and saw what he was wearing, his face went from smirking ladies man, to horrified man who had lost his manliness and dignity.

That was when Lacey burst in to laughter and fell off her chair and on to the floor with a thud, and continued to laugh like a lunatic, along with Keira.

Dean stormed off in to the changing rooms and ripped the monstrous shirt off his body in disgust.

Lacey had managed to recover from her fit of hysteria, sat back on her chair.

"Way to go honey!" The gay guy called out, and went back to his shopping.

"You got Sam's number on here right?" Keira asked.

"Yea, why?" Lacey asked.

Keira smirked and continued to press buttons on Lacey's phone, then handed the phone back.

"What did you do?" Lacey asked.

"Sent the picture I took to Sam. He's going to laugh his ass off!"


	12. Even When The Offer Of Pie Fails

A/N So sorry it's been a while guys! I moved house-again! second time in six months, plus lap top tried to die (but I did save it, kind of) and have had no internet! Thank you all for continuing to read and add me to your lists! To say thank you, I've made a little video for this story which I'm going to upload on to YouTube eventually (when I figure out how.) Love you guys, hope you like!

Also, sadly, I own only Lacey, and the idea of this story, the wonderful KimBraindead owns the equally wonderful and wicked Keira.

Chapter 12.  
When Even The Offer Of Pie Fails.

Dean stormed in to the small diner with a face like thunder. It had taken a while for Lacey to stop laughing at the great manly Dean in a glittery tee, causing the most camp man in the world to eye him up and call him da-ha-ling and treat him like eye candy, while the rest of the store laughed at his misfortune.

Lacey followed Dean over the small booth where Sam was sat, straining to keep a straight face. Dean slid in opposite his brother. Lacey was about to slide in next to him, but the glare he gave her advised her that maybe sitting next to the taller Winchester would be the safest of options, even though he was gassy (and at times rather toxic).

"I see you got a whole new wardrobe." Sam inquired to break the ice, trying so hard to keep his grin inside.

"Yeah Lacey obviously loves to shop." Dean replied sarcastically.

"Keira made me!" She protested.

"Yeah sure, blame it on the ghost!" Keira huffed and sat next to an unsuspecting Dean.

"Keira made you? Yeah right!" Dean retorted back to her.

"I don't buy clothes. Ever, but it was kinda fun. Besides, you had fun too right?" Lacey argued softly.

"I did not! I hate shopping!" Dean protested.

"Really? 'Cause you look like a regular GQ reader Dean." Sam piped up, giving Lacey a subtle smile.

"What?" Dean asked, confused.

Sam showed him the picture on his phone of Dean doing the manly lean against the wall pose in a glittery tee.

"You've got to be kidding me! Lacey!" Dean sighed.

"What can I get for you today folks?" A young waitress said, appearing at their booth, smiling ad giving Dead the eye up.

Keira glared daggers at the girl.

"Dean, you want some pie?" Lacey asked meekly.

He grunted and shook his head.

"Not hungry." He said, looking in to space.

"Okay then." Lacey sighed. "Could I have a double cheese burger, jalapenos and fries with a chocolate milkshake please?" Lacey asked, smiling. She knew Dean would cave eventually, and food and sex was the way do get him to cave. But this time it was all going to have to be about the food, Lacey has principles after all!

Sam looked up from the flimsy laminated menue at the waitress, who was glaring at Lacey.

"And I'll have the chicken salad and coke, thanks." Sam smiled and watched as the waitress gave Dean the eyes once more and left.

The booth was silent.

"I think I'm going to use the bathroom." Lacey piped up and left as if the table were on fire.

She went up to the waitress.

"Excuse me miss, can I order something extra please? That way my friend can have the burger." Lacey didn't smile, but she remained polite.

"Sure." The waitress said, popping her gum. "What do you want?"

"Well could I have the chicken burger with fries and a coke, plus a major huge slice of the best pie you have?" She inquired.

The waitress huffed as she wrote down the extra order on her pad.

"Not a problem." She gave a sickly smile and turned on her heel and went to place the order in the kitchen. Looking around she saw Sam and Dean were in deep conversation and had not noticed her adding to the order. Keira was eves dropping. Sighing, Lacey motioned for her ghostly friend to join her and they continued to the ladies room.

"They're talking about me huh?" Lacey asked, scared that Dean now hated her.

"No, honest! Sam mentioned a poltergeist case not far from here. Hopefully we'll leave tomorrow morning. Dean was ready to leave now but Sam said to wait to make you I.D's and have some down time. Sam lies you, he thinks you're good for the team." keira explained as Lacey got out her phone and started to text.

"What team?" She asked.

"Um, hello? Where have you been the last few days? Our team; Team Supernatural!" She said, in a cheerleader sort of way. "Who are you texting any how? I don't have a cell, plus I'm right in front of you!"

Lacey smiled.

"Dean. Telling him I'm sorry and hope he doesn't hate me."

"Honey he doesn't!" keira popped her head out though the wall and back again. "And judging by the look on his face, he adores you now food has come his way that you ordered for him. Especially the pie. Uh-Oh! Get out there quick girly, he's stealing your milkshake!"

Lacey gasped and legged it over to the table as fast as she could, slipped in to the seat next to Dean and snatched her milkshake from him.

"Mine thank you!" She simply said and too a long sip from the straw. It was delicious!

"Hey! I was enjoying that!" Dean protested.

"Yeah well, you got pie, so leave me the milkshake!" She poked her tounge out and placed the drink on the table, but as far away from Dean the milkshake snatcher as she could.

Dean gave her a small smile and nudged her leg with his before he began to devour his burger. Lacey did the same and Sam just watched the two of them eat in unison for a few moments before her began to eat his own meal.

The three sat in silence as they ate, Sam thinking of the poltergeist case, Dean planning a night of fun and enjoyment and Lacey thought about the fun she and Keira had shopping and relief Dean seemed to have forgiven her the girly tee incident. Keira just day dreamed about what lay ahead of them all.

Dean had finished first but waited before attacking his pie. Then Sam finished, followed by Lacey, who was still sipping her milkshake.

"Hey Sammy, did you get enough supplies?" Dean inquired.

"Yea got it all apart from an extra iron fire poker, which I'm going to pick up from the second hand shop across the street. You got everything you need?" Sam replied.

"Just need to get Lacey's photos from the copy shop. You want to go ahead and get them while you get the iron and we'll meet you back at the car?" Dean asked.

"Sure, Lacey, you finished and wanna come with?" Sam asked.

"I was going to be greedy and order another milkshake while Dean had his pie, is that ok? Because if you want some company I can get it to go?" Lacey smiled at the younger brother.

Sam shook his head.

"No worries, I'll see you at the car. We can do your I.D cards when we get back to Bobby's." Sam smiled and got up and left, leaving Dean with the bill.

Lacey got up and went to the counter and got another milkshake before returning to her seat. She noticed Keira had followed Sam out the door, she had a sneaking feeling that Keira was becoming a total Sam girl, something she would tease her about later.

"Good pie?" Lacey sat back next to Dean, sitting sideways so she faced him more.

"Yeah, thanks for ordering it." He smiled and took another bite.

"Sure, so am I forgiven?" Lacey asked shyly, as her milkshake was placed rudely in front of her by the new Dean fan who obviously hated that Lacey was so close to him.

"The offer of pie failed, but I'm hungry." He shrugged. Lacey took a long sip while he had another bite. He watched her, she looked upset. But Dean wasn't mad at her, the whole thing just would have been funnier if it had happened to Sam.

He put another piece of pie on his fork and tapped Lacey's hand.

"Wanna bite?" He asked, lifting the fork to her so she could have a taste.

"Well, you did try to steal my milkshake." Lacey smiled and took the bite. Dean felt something stir inside his chest. He had never fed a girl pie before.

"It's really good. Like, REALLY good!" Lacey exclaimed, smiling.

Dean lent over to her ear, pushed her hair away and said softly; "You never have to apologize." He gave her a quick peck on her ear lobe and went back to his pie, leaving Lacey to go back to slurping her milkshake silently, blushing a little.

It was a few minutes before they both finished, they got out of their booth and went to the counter to pay. Lacey got out her purse from her bag and taken out some notes and was about to hand it to the waitress when Dean gently pushed her hand away.

"I got this one." He smiled and handed over his money. He had seen how the waitress had been looking at Lacey and had noticed how she slammed the milkshake down on the table and was not happy about it. So he reacted in a way that took Lacey by (pleasant) surprise; he put his wallet back in his pocket and placed his arm around Lacey and kissed the top of her head.

"Come one sweetheart, we have a night out to get ready for." He turned their bodies to face the door and walked out confidently. Lacey improvised and snaked a arm around his muscular waist and walked with him out the door. As soon as they were around the corner, she subtly moved away and smiled.

"I hope you didn't give her a tip!" She said quietly, looking at the floor as she walked.

"After the way she treated you? Hell no! That was just plain rude!" He nudged her a little and she nudged him back hard, causing him to loose his step and topple a little.

"Wow, you're a lot tougher than you look! Know how to throw a punch?" He asked, slightly impressed that she managed to nearly knock him over, but showing it.

"No." She said simply. Truth was, she had loved the Rocky films when she started junior high and begged her dad, when he was around that it, to put up a punching bag. He hadn't, so she had tied a pillow to a tree with rope ad used to punch the Hell out of that, until her mother caught her one day and punched Hell out of Lacey for ruining a perfectly good pillow and not being in the house to cook the dinner.

"So you never got in to a fight as a kid?" Dean asked her, wanting to know more about her life when she was young.

She shrugged.

"I got beat about but never hit back." She said quietly.

"Why's that?" Dean though this sounded particularly stupid. It was simple; any one ever hit you, you get right back up and hit them back as hard as you can. Then sometimes run, depending who you had hit.

"You don't hit your elders, you respect them." She muffled, looking at her feet as they carried her to her destination.


	13. You Can't Die, You're Already Dead!

A/N Sorry for late update, the weather has been very sunny and hot so I had to sunbathe. It was all Kim's fault, she made me do it. AND she made me steal the helicopter in an attempt to kidnap Taylor Lautner. We failed miserably, so she is Taylor-less and I now have a HUGE fine to pay for stealing the helicopter.

Any way, I own nothing apart from Lacey, KimBraindead owns Keira, and neither of us own the Winchesters (damn it!No Kim, I will not help you kidnap them either...yet!)

So this chapter is for my wonderful friend KimBraindead as a little treat for her, clever girl lived though her exams *round of applause please!*

Onwards with the story!

Chapter Thirteen.  
You Can't Die, You're Already Dead!

Sam had picked up the photographs for Lacey's new ID's and flicked through them to make sure there were enough. Naturally he had Keira looking over his shoulder at all times.  
Sam flicked through and found the pictures of Lacey smiling, and the pictures with Dean. Feeling slightly awkward about looking at them, he put them back in the pack and made a mental not to hand them to Dean and ask what was going through his mind where their new companion was concerned.

Walking back to the car, Sam was oblivious to the invisible girl who was very close to his side, like a constant shadow, only not so visible.

Keira watched Sam, studied his every feature and inhaled his scent and wished that she were visible to him. But at that thought, Keira realized that as a ghost, she could do just about anything. With a smirk or satisfaction she floated along side him until they finally reached the car.

"Come on Dean, hurry up." The tall man said to himself quietly, leaning against the passenger side of the door. Keira sat herself cross legged on the roof close to his shoulder. She had a bored look on her face, just like Sam. It was no fun when you were apart from the one person who could interact with you. They both let out a sigh at the same time and continued to wait.

No more than 5 minutes later, Dean walked around the corner with an arm slung over Lacey's shoulder. They were happy about something, some sort of joke they had shared between them and no one else.

"Sammy!" Dean called as they neared the car, Dean let go of Lacey and gave Keira a smile. Keira got herself down from the car roof and slide in to the back passenger seat. Dean unlocked the doors for every one to get in.

"What took you guys so long?" Sam asked, giving Dean a puppy eyed look.

"Oh he's so cute!" Keira exclaimed, making Lacey smile and get out her phone to text a reply to Keira.

"I guess." She typed. "But cute isn't really my type."

"Nah, you like a manly man, all rugged and grrrrrr!" Keira said, giving her best cave man impression, which caused Lacey to laugh and the two men in the front of the car stop their conversation and turn to look at her.

Lacey composed herself quickly. "Funny text." She said. Sam and Dean nodded and went back to facing the front of the car, Dean started up the engine and Sam began discussing a new case; a violent poltergeist that was terrorizing the local museum.

"Want to play I spy?" Keira asked.

Lacey shook her head.

"Okay then, maybe guess the animal?"

Again, Lacey shook her head.

A smile crept up on Keira's face.

"How about we plan more practical jokes?"

Lacey smiled and so did her ghostly friend.

"Hey Lace? We got a job tonight, haunted museum. You up for it?" Dean said from the front.

"Say yes, please please please! It'll be so awesome! A real haunted building!" Keira practically jumped up and down in her seat with excitement.

"Sure, sounds interesting." The live girl replied, attempting to keep a straight face.

"You do realise that poltergeists are violent and frightening right?" Sam explained, turning to face her.

"Well duh!" Keira said,her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Yeah I know, it is kind of obvious." Lacey responded, trying to ignore her friend and failing.

"And Cas won't be there, you'll actually be with us the whole time." Sam continued to explain.

"Hey Sam, she knows. We'll keep her armed with rock salt and iron. She'll be fine. Right Lacey?" Dean stated.

"Right. I'll be fine. Honest!" Lacey gave her sweetest and best non-scary smile to Sam.

The rest of the journey went by in an uneventful blur, and as soon as the car pulled up out side if Bobby's house, Lacey dashed out to unpack all of her new clothes. She had never spent so much on her self. Dean smiled at her enthusiasm to examine her purchases, and Sam just gave him a look which said ;dude, what are you doing?

"What?" Dean asked, locking up the car.

Sam handed Dean the pictures.

"What's going on Dean?" He asked his older brother.

"Nothing Sammy, nothing at all." Dean walked toward the house, looking at the pictures that had gotten Sam so obviously worried. Lacey was cute, she seemed so carefree, and photo with the near kiss bought a small smile across Dean's face. She had been strong for so long,and had to be even more strong in the future, that he really didn't want to compromise anything by taking what he wanted, which was her.

He stuffed the photo's in his pocket and walked in to the house and took off his jacket. Bobby had been shopping as there were empty shopping bags on the kitchen unit. Dean grabbed a coke from the fridge and began to take a long sip. Tonight he was going to have to be extra careful to make sure Lacey stayed safe, he didn't want her to go, but she had to learn, according to their angel friend, any way.

A few hours later, Lacey was now stood in front of the haunted museum, armed with salt and an iron bar and very heavy flash light. She was wearing a black woolen hat with her hair in braid either side of her head, she was dressed all in black.

"You look so "Buffy" in that outfit!" Keira said, finally drawing her attention away from Sam.

"I look like a goth!" Lacey whispered.

"Well I think you look awesome." Keira replied.

"You would, you picked the outfit!"

"Someone has to help you with your poor sense of style."

With that remark, Lacey gave Keira a look that said; yep, keep messing with me and I'll throw my salt on you.  
Keira returned her attention back to Sam, giving him ooey gooey eyes and fluttering her eye lashes.

"Sam, you take upstairs, I'll take downstairs and Lacey you take the middle floor, keep your cell phone on so if you need help you can call us." Dean ordered.

"What? Why can't I go with one of you guys?" She whined.

"Because we won't get an accurate EMF reading with you around, you're haunted. Remember?" Sam said.

"Yeah yeah. Just I have an invisible friend you discriminate against me. Any way, how do you know she's here?" Lacey argued.

"Well, I hope she is for your sake, because she isn't, you were just arguing with yourself over clothes. Lets go." Dean instructed.

The three (well, four) worked their way in to the museum, then went over the instructions again with Lacey before splitting up, leaving Lacey a little terrified on the middle floor with only a ghost for company. At least this one was friendly!

"Are you scared?" Keira piped up, her voice a little shaky.

"Petrified. You?" Lacey replied bluntly.

"Oh yeah! seriously!"

"But you're a ghost."

"So?"

"Ghosts don't get scared."

"Well I do!"

"What are you scared of? This poltergeist can't hurt you, you're a ghost too. Plus, he might not be able to see you either."

"But what if he does? What if he throws me out of a window or tries to slice my head off?"

"Sweetie, you're a ghost. He can't kill you, you're already dead."

"Oh yeah, I forgot for a second. Wait! Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Just then, a bang and a crash and the sound of wind came rushing past them.

"Yeah, I heard it that time." Lacey said, turning to where Keira was standing, only Keira wasn't there. Lacey looked behind her, no Keira, then she looked to her other side and found Keira attempting to hide behind a large potted smiled to herself and crept up behind the quivering ghost and leant right in to her and simply said; "Boo!"

And with that, the ghost leapt up in to the air and back on her feet screaming.

"Oh my God, don't ever do that to me again!" She shrieked when she had recovered. Lacey was still bent over, holding on to her ribs laughing so much it hurt.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist!" Lacey said, in between laughs.

"Oh yeah, well if you think that's funny, turn around. You won't be laughing any more."

Lacey looked at the now even more serious Keira and slowly turned around. Towering over her was what she could only described as the ghost of Scrooge, but an uglier, angrier and more dangerous one.

Lacey and Keira both let out loud and long screams.

"RUN!" Lacey screamed and the two girls ran down the corridor and flung themselves down the stairs, scary Scrooge still hot on their heels, and ran smack bang in to Dean, who had heard the screaming and was about to come the the rescue. Shortly Sam came down the stairs. Scary Scrooge had now dissapeard.

"Found out from admin files that Mr Martins' top hat is kept on display. He died of a heart attack here on guard duty seventy years ago, and he always wore this old top hat his grandfather had given to him from when he worked in this museum. He was cremated, so we need to get rid of the hat to get rid of mean Mr Martins." Sam informed them, a little out of puff from the run downstairs.

"Where exactly is the hat on display?" Dean asked.

"Over there." Lacey said, pointing at the glass case which housed the top hat.

Dean walked over like the macho man he liked being, ad broke the glass, which cause Mr Martins to suddenly appear, throwing Lacey across the other side of the room in his bid to make a grab for Dean. Sam, who was quick on the mark, pulled the trigger of his gun, shooting Mr Martins with rock salt, making him dissapear so Dean could quickly salt and burn the hat. A loud blood curdling scream echoed around the whole museum for a moment before all was silent again.

"Goodbye Mr Martins. Whose up for a beer and a shot?" Dean said merrily.


End file.
